


|office love-100 days|

by mirkwood131



Series: EXO Central [20]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Byun Baekhyun-centric, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-04-25 19:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 18,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14385804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirkwood131/pseuds/mirkwood131
Summary: Baekhyun doesn't know what he has signed up for when he decides to take the job as an assistant for the head of Park Enterprises, Park Chanyeol.Actually, to be quite fair, he finds that out in the first day, when he is welcomed by a bunch of papers on a desk made for ants, the worst boner in his life and an entire chain of unfortunate events that all stem from a damn hangover. Or, Kim Jongdae is at fault for all of this.





	1. |day one|-|PART I|

**Author's Note:**

> i suddenly had the urge to write another office!au last night and this is the product of that urge lol  
> also, this is only a prologue.  
> song recom: [ this is the life-amy macdonald ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iRYvuS9OxdA)
> 
> hope you'll enjoy :)

It’s one of those days when you’d really want to chug down some beer (which means quite a lot-but it depends on the person, of course) and maybe eat some flaming hot cheetos or even do all of this in a bathtub filled with too hot water so that everything matches.

And of course, it happens to be one of those days for one Byun Baekhyun who is only 13 minutes late for his new job as an assistant for some CEO of a company he barely knows its name. But it is still one of those days, because he would rather not look down at his shirt that it is not so white anymore (courtesy of one happy pigeon) or at his watch (bought from Allie Express at only 1 dollar a piece).

“Fuckfuckfuckfuck!! Hold the doooor!” he yells as he storms through the glass entrance of the building and tactically runs towards the elevator doors that threaten to close in his face at any minute.

“Hold the freaking door, you moron.” he yells the last word-no, he almost spits it out, as if that would turn back the time to the previous day when he actually thought that chugging down 2 liters of beer was a good idea.

So, in fact, it’s not one of those days, because he can’t even look beer in the eyes (if beer were an actual person).

There’s a too happy chime and another elevator opens, letting out a herd of people dressed in black and white that are talking on the phone.

“Damn it.” he says as he glances once again at his watch.

This is one of those moments when he wishes it wasn’t actually working. Right.

“Hold the door.” he hears a voice and then he also sees the face of the owner of that voice, but it’s too late.

He doesn’t hold the door, which closes not before the man on the other side looks at him as if he could already see a guillotine above his head. Or an ax. That works too.

“Okay. Stay calm. Maybe he’s late too. Or maybe he’s actually really nice-and oh, damn, that freaking poop on my shirt.” he says, staring in the mirror at the big stain that looks like the state of Oregon.

“Great.” Baekhyun mumbles as the door opens with the same annoying chime and another herd of people is in front of him, texting on their phone or from time to time, shouting something unintelligible to his ears.

“What? Haven’t you seen poop in your life?” he snaps, walking past them.

He knows it was as unnecessary as that big bottle of beer (he doesn’t even like beer that much), but that’s usually what people do in movies.

“Okay…I’m only 16 minutes late…and I still have that freaking stain on my…shirt.” he says just as he spots the office he was supposed to already be in. “Act like you don’t even care about it.”

“Sir. How can I help you?” a girl that’s sitting at a desk right next to the door of doom asks him.

“What?”

“I was asking ‘how can I help you’.”

“Oh. I’m…” he begins to say as he glances at the letters on the door, “Mr. Park’s new assistant.”

“He’s right behind you.” the girl whispers and Baekhyun turns around. “Oh…”

And it truly turns out to be a rather big ‘Oh’ considering the fact that his boss is the guy with the metaphorical guillotine above his not so metaphorical head.

“Good morning…Mr. Park.” Baekhyun says, suddenly having the need to rashly cover the stain, but in his hurry, his index finger just runs through the poop that doesn’t seem to want to dry.

“Good…morning. So you must be Byun Baekhyun.” he says, raising an eyebrow.

It would be an understatement saying that the boss is only hot, or something else, because besides him being like this, he’s also tall (taller than Baekhyun, anyways) and rich. And extremely talented at eyebrow raising. But that’s also happening in Baekhyun’s pants (of course, something else might be raising). You see, after being drunk comes the hangover, and when he’s hangover, Baekhyun is almost worse than usual. Which might be another understatement.

“Are you coming inside the office, Mr. Byun? Or are you going to just stand in the middle of the hallway?” the man asks just as Baekhyun sees the door slowly beginning to close.

“I’m sorry, yes-yes.” he says and practically runs inside.

“That’s your desk.” Park Chanyeol points at a small one right in the back of the room (already cluttered with papers). “Should I repeat what your responsibilities are or did the ones from human resources already enumerate them for you?”

“They already told me.” he says (far too quickly, because in fact, he cannot remember a thing that those people have told him. If they had told him anything at all).

“Perfect then. You have the list of contacts on the table as well as the one for my favorite takeout place and coffee shop. But the coffee shop doesn’t do home deliveries so you have to go there personally. Only that you should order at the phone. Also, on that post it there is the address for the dry cleaning that I like and in the little drawer there are the keys to my condo where you have to go 3 times a week to pick the laundry from the basket in the spare bathroom and then drop them there. You also have to bring them home to me. Are we clear?“ the man asks and Byun Baekhyun can only nod and nod and nod.

And then, when he leans on the desk with his hand, he somehow feels like he’s beginning to slip. Until he’s standing flat on it in a long smudge of pigeon poop.

"Are you…alright?”

“Great.” he mumbles.

“Then why don’t you…”

“Pigeon poop.”

“What?”

“There’s pigeon poop on the table.” he says, staring down at the floor (because that’s the only thing that his pride let’s him do right now).

“Stand up. Right now.” the man says and Baekhyun suddenly sits up tall. “God…go find something to change in. And clean the damn table, Mr. Byun.”

So Byun Baekhyun would say that not even 10 minutes in his new job he’s already half fired. Only because of pigeon poop and some meager hangover. Actually, if he actually lets himself think deeper, everything is Jongdae’s fault, dragging him to that damn house warming party that only managed to make him feel…well, not homey, but mostly alone. So that’s why chugging so much beer seemed like a great idea.

“Damn you, Jongdae. Damn you…”

 


	2. |day two|-|part one|

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am planning on making the chapters rather short (mostly because I don'thave enough time aaand patience to write lenghtier ones) and they will represent a new day spent as an assistant for Park Chanyeol (maybe 2 days). This way I feel like there will be a gradual build-up of their relationship, without forcing it too much. I also have no idea where this is actually going, so I guess I'll go with the flow. 
> 
> song recom: [ HONNE-day 1 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hWOB5QYcmh0)
> 
> hope you'll enjoy:)

“Hello. I came for my coffee order.” Baekhyun says to the cashier that seems as interested in her job as a piece of cardboard with a smiley face on it.

“Wait in line.” she says, chewing some bubblegum.

“That’s my coffee.” he points to an already made one on the counter that has ‘Park’ written on it. “That. With the big Park written on it. That’s for me.”

“There’s a queue.” she says, rolling her eyes as she grabs the money from another customer.

“I’m running late. Again. It’s my second day at my new job and I swear to God that I don’t want to get fired for a damn coffee that you just have to cash in the money for. Just take my money.” Baekhyun almost yells, placing the bills on the counter. “Now can I get the damn coffee?”

“Here. Have a nice day.” she smiles, handing it to him.

“Have a damn nice day too.” he says between gritted teeth as he starts running into the street with the not so steaming coffee into his hand, threatening to spill everywhere anyways.

“Damn this freaking job!” he mumbles as he suddenly realizes that maybe running is not his strong suit. “Get out of my way!” he yells just as one brunette girl that suspiciously looks like the secretary from Park Chanyeol’s office suddenly stops in front of the glass doors to check inside her purse.

But his yelling proves to be useless since the girl sees him too late and he stops like a derailed train a couple of centimeters in front of her.

“Crap!”

“Are you alright?” she asks as if spilling coffee on the last white shirt in his closet seems alright at not even 8 in the morning. During his second day at a job that he’s minutes away from losing.

“Perfect.” he says, walking past her.

“Do you need a napkin?”

“That would be great.” he mumbles feeling the warm coffee seep through his clothes and drip right on his pants. His nice beige pants. “I can’t believe this is actually happening to me.”

And Baekhyun doesn’t even believe in bad luck or that if the week starts being terrible, it will keep being this way.

“I’m so sorry. Really.” she says as she hands him a handful of tissues. “I could…maybe you should go to the bathroom? Maybe…” she whispers as Baekhyun places the coffee on an empty table.

“This thing is like…cold and not enough coffee left.”

“I’ll…there’s a machine. At the cafeteria. I’ll go get an expresso from there and then put it in this cup. You just clean yourself.” the girl says as she rushes through the lobby, to some weird looking stairs.

“Great…7:57…just…great.” he says, wiping his fingers on the tissues. “Clean yourself.” he whispers and then he suddenly bursts out in laughter.

The last time someone has told him to clean himself was during another less than fantastic night, when he came embarrassingly fast. After all, it hasn’t been his fault that he hasn’t had any sex in far too long.

“Coffee.” the girl says, coming back with a plastic cup. “Why are you laughing?”

“Nothing.” he says between giggles.

“Look. I’ll tell Mr. Park that it’s my fault for this mess, alright?”

“What’s your name?” Baekhyun asks as he starts to pat dry his shirt.

“Lisa. And wait a second.” she says.

Lisa opens her purse (that Baekhyun already hates) and takes out a bottle of water.

“Use water too. It might remove the stain.” she says as she grabs the tissues from his hands wets them. “Here.”

“Thanks…”

“You’re welcome. And don’t worry. I’ll take care of it.” Lisa winks as she walks away, and suddenly, Baekhyun begins to question everything so far.

Or at least, his life choices, since this assistant job was supposed to be the best thing that has happened to him. Not a low quality nightmare that has become his sudden reality.

“Mr. Byun. What are you doing over here?”

“Oh. What?” Baekhyun yelps as the nightmare becomes pitch black and covered in cold coffee. “And it’s Baekhyun…”

“Baekhyun. Is that coffee on your shirt?” Park Chanyeol asks, raising again that damn eyebrow.

“Honestly. Yes.”

“And you were standing here…because?”

“There’s no coffee in the cup and because I almost bumped into Lisa who made me use these tissues to-I suppose you aren’t interested in all of this, are you?” Baekhyun asks.

“Not really. And that coffee is fine by me, so hurry up. I have a meeting in half an hour and you must plan for the rest of my week.“ the man says and Baekhyun glances down at his crotch that is covered in the brown liquid.

"Mr. Park…” he says and afterward coughs.

“Yes?”

“My pants look…like I’ve…”

“You’ll sit at the desk. Just tell people it’s their design.” the man says and Baekhyun is positive that the other is smiling.

Which wouldn’t be such a bad thing in itself, but usually, when attractive people smile at him, his brain does a 180 degrees jump and lands in a puddle of sticky love and shame.

“Yes, sir.” he says, following the other towards the elevators.

“This coffee is…terrible.” Park Chanyeol says, taking another sip of it.

“I’m so sorry. I promise this won’t happen again. Sir.” Baekhyun quickly says, pressing the button with his sweaty finger, already feeling his heart thumping a little bit faster than normal.

“It’s okay. Stop panicking.” the man says, stepping inside. “You coming?”

“Sure-sure.” Baekhyun rapidly says.

“What university have you graduated?”

“What?”

“What university have you graduated?”

“Lehman College, sir.”

“I see.”

“When?”

“Uhm…” Baekhyun whispers, trying to find through his memory something more useful than a cat with a Christmas hat and moustache on its head. “2016?”

“Is that a question?”

“No. Sir. Maybe…”

Fortunately for him, the doors of the elevator open and Baekhyun can finally breathe out.

“It was 2016.” Park Chanyeol says as he steps out of the elevator, into the hallway.

“Mr. Park. Does that-”

“Baekhyun. I need you to arrange my schedule, all the business meetings, send e-mails and invitations and start preparing for that party that I can’t remember the name of. Please. Stop with-” he waves his hand through the air as Baekhyun keeps staring at him in disbelief.

“Yes. Sir.” he says as he glances at Lisa who keeps whispering something he doesn’t understand.

“See that phone on your desk?”

“Yes, sir.” Baekhyun says.

“Answer it all the time and write down everything the person says and at the end of the day, you leave the notes on my desk. Are we clear?”

“Yes, sir.” Baekhyun tries to form a smile as he looks at the bulky white phone that he hasn’t touched since he was a kid. As a summary, he has no idea how to use it.

“Can you say anything else but ‘yes, sir’?” the man asks, rising once again an eyebrow.

“Yes, sir. I mean, of course. Sure.” he says as all the other words get stuck in his throat.

“Alright. Good then. Do I have anything scheduled right now?”

“No, sir. I mean…yes. The meeting. At eight thirty in the conference room with the director of…West and Co.” Baekhyun coughs as he sits down and opens the computer. “Great.” he whispers. “Just…great.”

“Would you also be so kind to write an e-mail to…those people from that…firm from yesterday-damn it, I can’t remember the name.” Park Chanyeol says, hitting his temple with one finger, “just tell them I’m not interested not now and certainly not in the future.”

“Yee-of course.”

“Good.”

“Good.” Baekhyun mumbles as the desktop seems to have found to perfect day to become brain dead. “Come on, you useless piece of a corndog.” he whisper as he hits it from time to time.

“I can hear you…you know that right?”

“Yes, s-no, I mean yes, but the desktop doesn’t want to open and…”

“Fix it.” Park Chanyeol smiles.

“I will.” Baekhyun says, trying to smile too.

After all, he might start to believe in bad luck or something along that line.

“Please wooork…”

“I can still hear you. The last assistant even tried incantations with a…what’s it called?”

“Witch?”

“No…he dances around a fire and…quack! With a quack.”

“So the desktop doesn’t work.” Baekhyun says, suddenly feeling as light as a feather.

“Oh…wait. I’ve replaced it with a new one after the assistant was admitted to psychiatry.” Park Chanyeol says, not even once glancing at him.

And now he feels like a big fat rock once again.

“But why…”

“I’m busy, Baekhyun. And so are you.”

“Right.” Baekhyun says. “Pleaseworkpleaseworkpleasework.”


	3. |day two|-|part two|

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be chanbaek focused yay  
> song recom: [ DEAN-love ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SkNB5AsgZOc)
> 
> hope you'll enjoy:)

“What?”

“He was just joking.” Lisa laughs.

“Wh-what?”

“Joking. That was him joking around.” she says as she stops from typing on her computer.

“So you mean that the person who was here before me wasn’t admitted into psychiatry and the desktop is actually broken?” Baekhyun asks feeling the second time (actually third, if we count the incident with the coffee) light as a feather.

“Oh. The woman was actually admitted to psychiatry.” Lisa says without a trace of smile.

It truly scares Baekhyun in a way that he has never imagined before that it could; making him believe that maybe bad luck has stuck to him like some annoying bat (that has somehow managed to get inside his apartment 2 years ago through the kitchen window).

“So where’s the joke?”

“Your reaction, I suppose. And he is planning to replace that desktop.”

“So he hasn’t replaced the desktop back then.” Baekhyun says, feeling light as a feather again.

“He has replaced it. It seems like this one doesn’t want to function either.” Lisa shrugs and Baekhyun feels like sinking underneath the building.

“So. That’s the joke. I’m fucked.” Baekhyun mumbles, turning on his heels.

Being only 5'o'clock, he feels strangely tired, too tired for that hour. But, considering that he has tried for approximatively 2 hours to fix a desktop that is brain dead and then, when he called the time of death, he has decided that the best option is to move his office in the basement where (through some sorcery) he found (an antique) a functioning computer.

“I-I…there were spider webs in the basement.” he mumbles scratching his still itchy skin.

“Well…Mr. Park said that you did great. His schedule hasn’t been this well thought in so long.” Lisa smiles at him. “Don’t tell him that I’ve told you though.”

“Of course.” he says as he scratches his head.

“You have a…” she points to his hair.

“What?”

“Little spider on-”

“Fuckfuckfuckfuck! Take it off of me! Take it off of me!” he starts yelling and jumping around with his eyes closed until he bumps into something relatively soft. “SorrybutcanyoutakeitoffofmePLEEEASE.” he mumbles to the stranger that pushes him further away from him.

“I’m here to see Mr. Park.”

“He’s in a meeting right now.” Lisa says, still smiling.

“Please…” Baekhyun mumbles.

“Here.” the man says, rapidly taking the spider from his hair and then showing it to Baekhyun.

“Burn it or something.” he says.

“You’re welcome.”

“Thank youuuuu!” Baekhyun yells as the man walks away without another word. “Who was that?”

“That is Do Kyungsoo. Super cranky and grumpy, but Mr. Park really likes him. They are drinking buddies.” Lisa says.

“Good. So. When will he replace my computer?”

“He said that he might let you work in the basement.” Lisa says.

“Is he kidding?!”

“Yes…I guess.”

“I don’t want to work in the damn basement! I hate basements! I’m his assistant…right? He even said that I did a good job…”

“I’m done. Let’s go drinking.” Lisa says, standing up.

“Really?”

“Do you think that I’m kidding?! I’m taking you to the bar where everybody goes to get a drink.” she says, smiling and wrapping an arm around his middle. “Plus, I owe you.”

“Fine.” Baekhyun laughs following her towards the elevators.

All his working life (which hasn’t been that long or glorious), the one thing he has been looking forward was drinking with coworkers (of course, the ones that float his boat).

“So…any more people that I should know about?” he asks as they are walking on the sidewalk to the bar the Lisa keeps saying that it is one fart away.

“Let me think. Oh. I know.” she suddenly beams and then becomes gloomy.

“So.”

“See that?” she points towards a red sign. “That’s the bar.”

“Olive?”

“My first daughter will be named Olive.” she says. “But that’s not the point. So. Mr. Park has a girlfriend who’s working in the company.” Lisa says as she scrunches her nose.

“Okay…”

“What I mean is that she’s been wanting my job for so long and because now she’s his-” and she makes some imaginary quotation marks with her fingers-“girlfriend, now she’ll try to convince him to get rid of me.” she continues saying as Baekhyun pushes the door of the bar and…all his dreams and expectations deflate like a soufflé.

“Oh…” he mumbles, glancing around the place that looks as sterile as a hospital and as gloomy as Lisa’s mood.

“Uptight like them.” she says.

“So why did you…” he gesticulates.

“To meet the fancy crowd in Park Enterprises.” she says walking straight towards the bar. “Two vodkas with orange juice please.” she smiles to the bartender. “He is Sehun.” she says.

“Sehun, this is Baekhyun. He’s new.”

“Nice to meet you.” the guy smiles and Baekhyun can only do the same.

“Now. If you want to survive this place you need to at least be tipsy.” Lisa says, picking her shot and quickly emptying it.

“I’m not that great with alcohol.” Baekhyun says but drinks it anyways, feeling like he has just swallowed a dozen mini hedgehogs.

“Me neither.” she laughs.

“Great.”

“Look over there.” Lisa points to a corner.

“That’s Solar. His damn girlfriend, but I suppose that you can see that from the way she’s sucking his face.” Lisa says, tapping her fingers on the counter.

“She’s hot though.”

“Whose side are you on?” she asks, raising an eyebrow.

“She’s definitely a slut. Do you like him?” Baekhyun asks.

If he were honest with himself, he would say that his chest tightens at the thought and at the view of Solar ‘eating’ his boss’ face.

“Nope. I just like to keep my job. I like my job. I’m good at it.”

“Uhuh.” Baekhyun says, glancing once again into Park Chanyeol’s direction.

And then, somehow, the other turns his head and literally, like literally, looks straight into his eyes while he licks his lips.

“Let’s get out of here.” Baekhyun mumbles, sitting up.

“We’ve just arrived.”

“We can find another place without-without…”

“Chill. No one pays attention to me.” Lisa laughs.

“She’s right.” Sehun says. “Last time she got so drunk that I had to get her into a cab after she sang Bear Necessities out loud. Nobody even looked at her.” he laughs as he cleans a glass.

“You jackass!” Lisa says, slapping Sehun over his wrist.

“She’s a little kitty though.”

“Uhuh.” Baekhyun whispers, already feeling his limbs become lighter and tingly as the room lightly spins around with him.

“I’m not a kitty, you jackass. That was so inappropriate.” she says, slapping him one more time.

“Not it wasn’t.”

“Guys…” Baekhyun mumbles.

“Yes, it was.”

“Guys…I think I’m going to puke.” he says just in time because Sehun instantly grabs a bowl from underneath the counter that he passes to Lisa, who places it in Baekhyun’s hands.

“When he said he can’t handle his liquor, I didn’t think it would be this bad.” she says, just as Baekhyun thinks that maybe bad luck has really glued itself to him. Forever.

 

 


	4. |day three|

“Don’t forget to take my clothes from cleaning and bring them to my house. You have the address, right?” Park Chanyeol asks as he’s straightening the files on his desk.

“Of course that I have it, sir.” he smiles, suddenly feeling the room becoming smaller.

“How is the party organization going?”

“Great. I’ve already rented the restaurant for the night and took care of the food and guest lists.” Baekhyun says with a grin on his face (that he poorly tries to mask with a cough).

“Perfect. I’ll see you in the morning then.”

“Yes, sir. Have a good afternoon.” Baekhyun says, waits 60 calculated seconds while he taps his foot on the floor and then, not before he checks the hallway (twice), runs to Lisa’s desk.

“What is his home address?! I swear I wrote it on the first day here on a post it note that I stuck…to the desktop…that they…took this…damn…morning.” he says as his voice gradually becomes lower and lower until it is only a whisper.

“He lives in SoHo. Here. I have it in case he has an emergency.” Lisa says, handing him a bright pink post it note.

“What?! Are you his nanny?”

“Sort of.” she laughs as most of her hair falls down onto her face, covering her cheeks and eyes.

“Just so you know. He has a sweet little corgi named Bubblegum and a cat named Tom. The cat is kind of a douche, but you’ll manage it.” Lisa says with a smile.

“Anything else that I should know?”

“Uhm…nope. Sorry about the other night.”

“Right. It’s okay. I should have foreseen it.” he smiles, feeling like his shirt has turned into an oven of embarrassment.

“Sehun said that you are ‘hute’.”

“What?!”

“Hot and cute. ‘Hute’.” she giggles. “But I mean…if you aren’t into…it was just a…”

“Yeah…I’m into…I mean, I’m fine with it.” Baekhyun says after a cough.

“Great.”

“Great…” Baekhyun mumbles as he walks straight to the elevators. “It’s actually great. Someone actually is into me. Maybe all the bad luck has left me. Yup. That’s it. I need to just…chill.” he says with a smile as he fixes his hair in the mirror, admiring for a little bit his ‘handsome’ features.

But sometimes, only sometimes (actually all of the time), we talk too early. Far too early. And that’s exactly what Byun Baekhyun has just done, fact that he discovers only dozen of minutes later.

“Okay…okay. Leave them in the closet. Or bathroom. Spare bathroom. Damn it! My sticky notes.” Baekhyun whispers as he inserts the keys in the knob, turns them two times, pushes the door and-“FUUUUUCK! WHATISTHISWHATISTHIS!” he yells as something just screams like a Nazgul at his feet and then practically lands on his shirt, with the claws of evil poking through his shirt into his skin.

So, in the battle of finding a switch, he somehow manages to bump into something not as soft but which creates a loud shattering sound.

“BINGO!” he yells just as there’s light in the room and when he glances down at his shirt, he sees a cat. A black one.

“Tom? Damn it…I should hav-I broke a vase!!” he yells one more time just for good measure as the cat is still hanging onto him for dear life. “Okay…okay.” he mumbles, gently grabbing its claws and even gentler removing them from his 'splattered with red’ shirt.

“Great…thank you. And now what? I hope that wasn’t expensive.” he says, crouching down next to the remains.

“Baekhyun?”

And when he turns his head he sees no other than Park Chanyeol with a woman next to him. The same woman from the bar last night.

“Hi…Mr. Park and your…lovely…lovely company. Tom broke the vase.” he says, pointing towards the cat.

“Babe…I think we should call it off for tonight.” Park Chanyeol says, kissing Solar on the lips.

“But babe…I thought that we would try…”

“Shhh…another time.” he says and eventually, after a million other kisses and sickly sweet shushed words, the woman leaves.

“I’m really really…really sorry, sir. Tom here jumped on me just right after I entered the house and then…”

“It’s alright. I never liked that vase anyways.” Park Chanyeol laughs, closing the door. “Are those the clothes?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Great. That’s the closet where you should put them.” he points towards a dark brown one right next to another vase filled with flowers.

“Alright, sir.” Baekhyun says as he stands up, but then falls right back on his butt, almost on a shard of glass.

“Call me Chanyeol. Sir is actually gritting my nerves. And also, you like beer, don’t you?” he asks, taking himself  the clothes that he simply puts a little further away on the infinite hallway.

“Yeah, sure, only th-”

“Great! I’m bringing you one too!” Chanyeol says with a big smile.

“Great…” he whispers as Bubblegum steps towards him to rub his small tail over his leg.

“He does that sometimes.” Chanyeiol laughs sitting down right next to Baekhyun. “Who’s cute and fluffy?” he coos, scratching it between its ears.

“The beer…is good.” Baekhyun says, suddenly feeling like puking once again, even though he thinks that he has nothing left to puke.

“My favorite.” Chanyeol says, taking a sip out of his own. “Sorry about yesterday.

"About what?” Baekhyun asks, suddenly feeling wary (and slightly stupid).

“The thing…at the bar.”

“What thing at the bar?”

“The ‘biting my lip’ minutes before you puke in a bowl.” Chanyeol laughs, scratching Bubblegum between its ears.

“Oh.”

“You turned so red.” he laughs just as Baekhyun turns another fifty shades of red in 1 seconds.

Better than any fancy car.

“But it was so damn funny.”

“Very…funny.” Baekhyun attempts to get out a giggle, but he simply can’t.

“So you didn’t think it was funny.” he says after he has eventually calmed down and Baekhyun is only 20 shades of red.

“I didn’t say anything.”

“I could read your thoughts.”

“No, you can’t.” Baekhyun quickly says.

“Sorry…” Chanyeol laughs once again.

“So…I should probably get going. It’s kind of late and I did break the vase.” Baekhyun says, standing up, but then his wrist is being pinned down by the other’s fingers.

“If it is because of my terrible humor-which I’m sure it is…sorry. But your face expressions are too funny.” Chanyeol bursts out in laughter and suddenly, Baekhyun does too.

Which proves to not be a good idea, because his fair share of bad luck hasn’t ended just yet and he pukes on the floor, right in front of Chanyeol. So it seems like afterwards, bad luck keeps following him around.

“You really shouldn’t drink any more alcohol…like really.” Chanyeol says, standing up. “I’m cleaning this and the vase…” he says.

“Can I help?”

“I’m good.”

“It was all my fault for-”

“Baekhyun. Would you just stop with it? If I were mad, I’d tell you. But I’m not.” Chanyeol says with the beginning of a smile.

“Fine…”

“Fine.”

“I should probably just go home. I stay one more minute and I set something on fire.” he laughs, as he (attempts to) stand up.

“Why would you say that?”

“I think I’m followed by bad luck this week.”

“Try going to a quack. Or dance around the fire at 12 in a cemetery, naked.” Chanyeol says with a serious mine on his face.

“Was that a joke too?”

“Yup.” he nods, bursting out into laughter.

“Good to know…”

 


	5. |day five|

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for his super short chap, but partial exams have all piled up like my dirty clothes in the bin
> 
> song recom (more like song that i've just discoevered 3 minutes ago): [ Sad Story-Merk & Kremont ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8GotXeCwUnc)
> 
> hope you'll enjoy:)

“Baekhyuuuuun!” Chanyeol yells just as Baekhyun turns around and yelps (a big one that propels his saliva through the air at an impressive speed, right on his own shirt). “This party is fantastic!” he smiles, grabbing him by the neck to not so gently shake him around.

“Really?” he asks as he takes a tissue from a small table to rub at his mouth and clothes.

“Really. Even Kyungsoo likes it. Don’t you?”

“It’s…nice.” the other says (seemingly unimpressed considering his total bitch face expression).

“Great!”

“Perfect…nowwww…I’ll leave the two of you here to chat while-Kriiis!!” he shouts, walking towards another man.

“Pity Lisa is not here to babysit him.” Kyungsoo says, taking a sip of some champagne (that Baekhyun has just noticed and that makes him feel sick to his stomach once again).

“Why does she babysit him anyways?”

“They’ve been together for a couple of months before he broke up with her for somebody else. Truth be told, the entire floor knows that she’s still in love and that he’s an idiot.” Kyungsoo says just as the earth metaphorically trembles underneath Baekhyun’s feet at the sudden information.

Out of the blue, he could truly use some champagne.

“Oh. So you didn’t know.” Kyungsoo smirks.

“What to know?”

“About them.”

“Them who?! Oh…I mean…it’s none of my business, right?” Baekhyun tries to laugh but he just really wants to get a drink instead. Or two.

“Chanyeol is fond of you. But keep your distance.” Kyungsoo says and with that, he walks away, leaving Baekhyun all alone at a party where he knows close to nobody.

“Keep your distance.” Baekhyun huffs, following Kyungsoo from the corner of his eye as he disappears into the crowd. “It’s not like I’m his assistant and I’m supposed to-”

“Is there a curse for Mr. Park’s employees or what?”

“Lisa!” Baekhyun yelps.

“You are talking…all by yourself like that’s not weird at all.”

“That was me expressing my thoughts and ideas in a more liberal manner, thank you very much.” Baekhyun grunts, but smiles nonetheless.

“If that’s what you want to call it now, so be it.” she laughs. “Have you seen Mr. Park?”

“You dated him and you haven’t told me about it?” Baekhyun says out of the blue, 3 milliseconds too late before his brain fully understands the consequences of his words.

“How do…”

“Ky-”

“I knew it!” she says. “It was only for 4 months and exactly when I came here. That’s-I’m over him now.”

“Uhuh…”

“I’m not kidding!”

“Aham…”

“I said that I’m not kidding. Really.” she says, kicking Baekhyun in the foot.

“So that’s why you hate Solar that much.” he laughs. “Would you hate me I said that I’m now drinking buddies with him?” Baekhyun asks, raising an eyebrow.

“You can’t even handle drinking.” she huffs.

“It’s true that I don’t, but he doesn’t mind. I could help you get back together with him.” Baekhyun says (internally slapping himself for his words-almost externally).

“No. Why would y-”

“Shh…don’t lie…” he whispers, covering her mouth.

“Fine.”

“Perfect. I’ll become Cupidbaek.”

Lisa shakes her head but smiles nonetheless and Baekhyun simply just wants to hit himself with something that will kick out of his brain all his stupid and extremely dangerous acts of kindness.

“But how will you do it, though?” she asks.

“Huh?”

“How?!”

“You know…slowly drip the idea that you are way prettier and smarter and crap than…her. Just stuff when we drink a lot of beer like guys.” Baekhyun says, suddenly feeling like a crab in a pot with hot water.

“You can’t drink beer.”

“Of course that I can. In moderation. I’m telling you, by the end of next week you’ll have a boyfriend.” he tries to smile.

“You’re too confident.”

“You should be on my side ‘cause it’s all about you.” he says, glancing back at Chanyeol who looks happier than ever.

_Great! Just great!_

 

 


	6. |day eight|

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another super short chapter

“Soooo…” Baekhyun says as he holds a cold can of beer in his hand while he is sitting on Chanyeol’s couch one especially rainy Monday night (after he managed to get all of the other’s suits wet when he brought them home from dry cleaning). “So. Isn’t Lisa so pretty? Like…really pretty?”

“Yeah…I guess.” Chanyeol says as he ‘oh so casually’ scratches his belly.

“Like…wouldn’t you say that she is girlfriend material?” he asks once again, coming quickly to the realization that maybe his 'plan’ was the worst he has had so far.

Because usually, other people make the first step and he has nobody to convince of anything. Never.

“I guess…” Chanyeol drags out the words before it looks like a light bulb appears above his head. “You like Lisa! I mean…you two spend so much time together at work that one would say that you two are tied together since birth. And she does seem like your type.”

Except that Baekhyun’s type usually has 'the eggs’ dangling on the outside.

“I wasn’t saying that!” Baekhyun shouts, standing up.

“Don’t be shy now.” Chanyeol laughs. “We are friends now, right? Drinking buddies. Buds. Buddos. Amigos. Right?!” he asks, taking another sip from the drink.

“Right. And I’m still not into Lisa.”

“Just admit it. You like her. Youuu find her hot.”

And Baekhyun has just reached the conclusion that maybe a tipsy 'bud’ Chanyeol is worse than the 'boss’ Chanyeol who makes him make 100 phone calls in one day, that lead to him embarrassing himself (and being pointless after all, at 9 at night when nobody is even left in the office).

“Let me tell you this. Kyungsoo knows about it too. When she first came here…we hooked up. It lasted like…4 months.” Chanyeol says.

“Oh. And why-”

“I like the more…firey and free-spirited ones. And she kind of wanted a relationship too. But I could tell you how the sex was.” Chanyeol smiles, taking another sip.

“No, thank you very much.”

“Sure? It was good though.”

“I’m sure. So…you don’t have any feelings left for her…right now?”

“That’s what you were worried about?!” Chanyeol bursts out in laughter. “Dude. I approve of you and her. Totally.”

“Yeah…totally.”

“See…get her tiger!”

“Yay…”

“Come on tiger! I mean…you have the handsome genes and pretty fingers.” Chanyeol winks and Baekhyun slaps himself over the forehead.

“What?”

“Nothing…”

“Are you actually embarrassed?”

“Why would I be embarrassed?” Baekhyun mumbles.

“I don’t know…I’m getting another beer.” Chanyeol says, standing up.

“Take mine.”

“You should reeeally tell Lisa how you feel. Or I could hint it for you to her.”

“Don’t!!” Baekhyun yelps.

“Fine, Romeo.”

“Okay…do I actually have pretty fingers?” he asks after a while, staring at them.

“I guess. They are long and slender and crap…why?”

“Just asking…they are feminine though.”

“If you say so.” Chanyeol shrugs, taking another sip out of his beer.

 

 

 

hands porn lol

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i haven't been in a very creative mood recently, due to some school related things that have been stressing me out; but luckily, i'm beginning to see the light at the end of the tunnel. 
> 
> hope you'll enjoy:)

_**|day nine|** _

 

 

“Go to Lisa and ask her on a date.” Chanyeol whispers to Baekhyun.

“I’m at work and I DON’T like Lisa in that way.” Baekhyun says between gritted teeth as he has the strange impression that maybe the desktop is again slightly possessed.

“Of course you do.” the other grins, winking.

“No, I don’t. That’s what YOU think, but I don’t like her.”

“Don’t be shy.”

“I don’t like women.”

“What?!”

“I like guys. Got it?”

“Oh.”

“Oh.”

“Oh.”

In total, three ‘ohs’ said one after the other, followed afterwards by only silence.

“Oh.”

And then, the fourth.

“Yup.”

“So why were you talking about Lisa?”

“Doesn’t matter.” Baekhyun sighs, kicking the desktop with his closed fist.

“Were you actually trying to make me get back with her?” Chanyeol asks, shaking his head.

“Why are we still talking about this?” Baekhyun mumbles as the computer finally revives.

“You were.” Chanyeol laughs.

“Now can you stop it. I have work to do.” Baekhyun says.

“So…you like guys then…huh?” he whispers just as Baekhyun pretends that he didn’t hear a thing.

 

 

_**|day ten|** _

 

 

There are some times, when inspiration hits you right in the face (sometimes, even literally, in the shape of a fake golden watch thrown at you at 3 in the morning). And this is exactly what happened to Byun Baekhyun.

“Get out of my freaking house!”

“This is practically his…house.” Baekhyun says just as one golden watch flies in his direction and hits his temple. “Damn it! I did not do anything! He is my friend.” he yells just as the woman attempts to grabs something else.

“Sona! What the fuck is wrong with you?” Chen yells, stepping in front of her.

“Isn’t this that guy you slept with?” she asks.

“We were 16. And it was only a hand job. A lame one even.” Chen says.

And suddenly, just staring at his broken watch on the floor, there’s an idea that sparks in his mind. It’s totally unrelated to anything, truly and practically unfit to the weird situation that he’s in, but a weird situation requires an even weirder idea.

 

 

_**|day thirteen|** _

 

 

Which brings us to why Baekhyun is right now staring at his 10 watches worth 15$ each that totally not look fake or like replicas of a much more expensive Rolex. Even the boxes look legit. But, in short, the plan is simple. Sell them at 500$ (a bargain) a piece to the people in his department. Play the good Samaritan card and become rich(er).

It is not because he is short on cash or anything like that. But when the idea just popped in his brain, a bit more money didn’t seem so terrible.

 

 

_**|day twenty|** _

 

 

Well, not until (and it wasn’t even necessary to be dragged inside Park Chanyeol’s office) everything has come to his ears (somehow, he doesn’t even understand who even told him or in fact, who found out that the watches were far from being legit).

“50 fake Rolex watches sold to half of the third floor. In a week!” Chanyeol yells as he paces around (as what Baekhyun likes to believe is a panicked chicken suffering from gigantism).

“Well…I didn’t put a gun to their temple and said "buy them or I’ll shoot.” Baekhyun says as he still tries to keep his cool (and need to go the bathroom in check).

“Well…you weren’t that far away from it.”

“It’s not my fault when they believed me that my aunt Helga from Italy left them to me as inheritance. How the heck would I have an aunt in Italy named Helga? All my relatives are still in Korea.” Baekhyun says.

“Why the heck would you do this?!”

“Please don’t fire me…” Baekhyun mumbles. “I’m the best assistant you’ve ever had.”

“You are a thief.”

“I bought the watches myself. 750$ in total. It wasn’t that cheap, after all. I mean…it doesn’t compare to 25.000$ but stil…” Baekhyun says as Chanyeol keeps pacing around and then stops to a halt.

“25.000$!! Are you insane?! They want to call the cops.” Chanyeol yells.

“I bought a car. With them. Please don’t make me return it. I spent a fortune fixing it…” Baekhyun whispers, sinking deeper and deeper into his seat.

“Are you out of your damn mind?!”

“Why is still my fault?!”

“You’ll get to jail if you don’t pay them the money back!” Chanyeol says.

“I don’t have money…” Baekhyun mumbles.

“Sell the damn car!”

“I won’t sell the car! Why is it my fault that they are all morons?! Huh?!”

“Sell the goddam car!”

“Would you sell your own child?”

“You’ll go to jail if you don’t give them the money back…“ Chanyeol sighs.

"Well, nobody complains when they buy fake makeup though.” Baekhyun shrugs, feeling his need to go the bathroom even more acute.

“Fine. I’ll borrow you 25.000.”

“No. Why? It’s their fault.”

“Don’t argue with me…”

“But-but-”

“You’ll have to pay it back in one year.”

“I can’t pay it back in one year!” Baekhyun yells! “I make 24.000$ a year!”

“Then sell the car.” Chanyeol says.

“I won’t sell the car! The car was more than 25.000!!” Baekhyun yells once again.

“Fine. I’m calling the cops!”

“Fine. I’m selling the car…”

“Perfect. And Baekhyun…”

“I’m selling the car and giving them the money back.” Baekhyun mumbles.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

_**|day twenty one|** _

 

__

“Do you think they’d hire me as a pole dancer? I have a fantastic ass. Or that’s what my last jerk of a boyfriend told me…not like this and more like ‘only that ass made me stay with your crazy self this much’ but…” Baekhyun mumbles just as he leans on the counter of the bar where Sehun works in.

“You could still sell the car.” the other says.

“I can’t sell my own blood, sweat and tears.”

“It’s just a car and then if you don’t…you’ll get to jail. It’s illegal what you’ve just done. And why?!” Sehun asks just as he pours a glass of vodka to somebody.

“The thrill? I don’t know…it’s all Jongdae’s fault.”

“Look. Just sell it. Trust me. Jail is no fun.” Sehun says.

“Are you busy afterwards?” Baekhyun asks, batting his eyelashing (as what he likes to believe is seductive).

“So Lisa has told you.” Sehun smirks.

“Maybe…”

 

 

_**|day twenty three|** _

 

 

“Baekhyun.” Chanyeol says between gritted teeth to Baekhyun who so calmly browses through some files.

“Yes?”

“You haven’t sold the car. Yet.” he says just as all Baekhyun’s blood travels to one annoying blood vessel right above his right temple.

“Yet. But I’m planning to. Trust me.”

“No, you are not.”

“Half of that half of the department has forgotten about the incident. They have money. You have money. I don’t.” Baekhyun says.

“It’s still illegal what you’ve done.”

“Are we still friends? Buds?” Baekhyun grins.

“Depends.”

“Now. Be my friend, not my boss. What would your wise advice be?”

“Sell the damn car, Baekhyun. I like you sufficiently enough not to let you get into jail.” Chanyeol sighs and for a second, Baekhyun’s heart stops.

And not because the idea of being in jail for something he considers inherently stupid is even stupider, but because he has (also) suddenly come to the conclusion that maybe he might actually kind of like Chanyeol.

It’s simply just one of those moments, that come out of thin air or a casual threat of getting into jail that make you know IT. And Baekhyun now knows IT.

“What?”

“What 'what’?”

“You like me, huh…?”

“I’m calling the cops.” Chanyeol says, taking the phone out of the pocket of his pants that suddenly look so damn good on his stick thin legs. “Hello. I’d like to report a fellony.” Chanyeol says.

“What the heck do you think you are doing?” Baekhyun yells as he jumps towards Chanyeol, hits his hand and the phone falls on the floor.

“Hello? Hello, sir, are you still on the line?”

“Baekhyun!” Chanyeol mumbles, as Baekhyun sprints forward to pick the device but Chanyeol grabs his shirt, there’s one very loud ripping sound and the next thing they know is that he’s standing on the floor with a big chunk of said shirt still between his fingers.

“Baekhyun!!” Chanyeol yells just as Baekhyun grabs the phone and closes the call. “You damn moron!!”

“You cannot call the cops on me! I’m going to find 25.000 without selling MY CAR! I’ve always wanted that car…” Baekhyun says.

“But not illegally. Look.” Chanyeol says, sighing. “I’m going to pay for your idiocy without having you give them back to me. And you can keep the car.” Chanyeol says. “Now give me back the phone.”

“No….” Baekhyun whispers.

“Please…I promise I won’t call the cops. Again. They are actually at the door waiting for you to get out.” Chanyeol says with a serious mine on his face.

“What?” Baekhyun yells and so, with a slip of his fingers, the phone falls down from the window. “Fuck.”

“That…was a joke.”

“Oh.”

“Yup.”

“I can’t buy you a phone too.”

“I know.” Chanyeol shakes his head. “Just…just don’t trick half of another department to-to buy fake watches.”

“Chanyeol…”

“Yes?”

“Why are you doing all of this for…me?” Baekhyun asks.

“You are my friend and a really damn good assistant who has actually managed to make half of a freaking department buy fake watches. In a week? Can you imagine what would happen if you turned that into a business?!” Chanyeol asks, bursting out into laughter.

“Ah. Haha.”

“If I weren’t your boss, I’d actually be extremely pleased.” Chanyeol grins and Baekhyun feels like maybe his plan hasn’t been the weirdest thing the entire week. “But I’m still your boss-”

“And my friend and as a friend-”

“You are a freaking genius, you idiot! You should have seen their faces when they have realized they were actually fake. And that you have no aunt Helga in Italy. Oh my God!“ Chanyeol bursts into laughter once again.


	9. Chapter 9

_**|day twenty seven|** _

 

 

And after the storm, comes calmness, or was it the other way around? What matters is that Baekhyun is still not in prison and still owning a 1975 blue Mustang.

“I feel fancy.”

“You sure do.” Lisa laughs.

“Oh, come on. Be happy for me.” Baekhyun says with a pout.

“That’s…Chanyeol gave me a box of chocolate once when we were together and that because he has just received it from someone and he hates chocolate.” Lisa says.

“Oh.”

“He practically gifted you a damn car. After not even a damn month. And you don’t even sleep with him.” she sighs just as Baekhyun feels a little prouder of himself.

“I’m a good assistant.” he grins.

“And I’m a good secretary, but do you see him giving me a Louis Vuitton bag out of nowhere?!” she asks.

“Don’t be mad…”

“I’m not…I mean…I am. But not on you. I mean. I am on you too. But that’s not the point.” Lisa says.

 

 

_**|day thirty|** _

 

 

“Hey…Chanyeol.” Baekhyun says into the phone as he is practically hiding in a shop that’s threatening to close in about 15 minutes.

“It’s late…” the other mumbles.

“I know. That’s why I’m calling you.”

“But…why?”

“There’s a weird looking dude yelling in front of my apartment complex. And I’m kind of scared and the shop I’m hiding in will close soon. So. Would you be so kind to become my Prince Charming tonight? Pretty please with cherries on top?” Baekhyun asks, feeling himself turning slightly red and sweaty.

Luckily, or not so much, after 10 sad minutes of waiting as the cashier was staring at him, Chanyeol arrives (but not necessarily as a knight in shining armor).

“Come on…I’m not even sure why I did it.” Chanyeol whispers.

“Because I’m your princess in danger.” Baekhyun grins just as Chanyeol slaps him over the nape of his neck.

“I have a girlfriend already. And she’s better at taking care of herself than you are.”

“I’m more delicate.” Baekhyun says just as they get in front of his apartment complex.

“No weird looking dude. Happy? Now can I go home and actually sleep?” Chanyeol asks.

“Oh.”

“Good night.” he says.

“Wait. Maybe he’s inside and I could make you some coffee…or some tea or something. You could come upstairs. After all, I’ve already screwed up your sleep.” Baekhyun says as his heart is beating a little bit faster as he is waiting for the other, anything but not keep staring at the damn dumpsters behind him.

“Baekhyun…I’m really tired and still angry with you…even though I try not to show it.”

“Then why did you come? You could have just said no. That’s what someone would do. Not come all the way here and then-do you-I mean-do you even understand a thing?” Baekhyun says as all his hopes are being crushed exactly like the frog he has lost in fourth grade and then he later found in the middle of the street. Dead.

“I-I don’t know why I came, alright?! But I should go.”

“Chanyeol…” Baekhyun mumbles and maybe he thinks, everything has turned out to be shittier than usual. Or at least, him more embarassed of himself than ever.

“Fine.” he says, walking up the stairs, not even looking back one more time.

 

 

**_|day thirty three|_ **

 

 

“We could go somewhere.” Sehun says.

“Huh?”

“I said that we could go somewhere this weekend.”

“Oh. Sure. Wherever.” Baekhyun mumbles just as he finishes writing the 7th text message that he deletes in only 2 seconds.

“You are being distracted.” the other says, sitting right next to him on the bed.

“I’ve sold the car.” Baekhyun says.

“But you really loved that car.”

“Well…I guess.” Baekhyun shrugs, typing once again another message.

“Didn’t you say that-”

“I didn’t want to owe him anything. So I’ve sold it.” he says and presses send.

“And what’s with-”

“Doesn’t matter. And I have no money left once again.” he sighs. “At least I don’t have a debt to a rich dude right?”

“Right…”

“So. Where were you thinking that we should go?” Baekhyun smiles, shifting closer to the other who brushes his fingers through his hair.

“Well. Rent a car and…stop somewhere quiet and…” Sehun laughs.

“I like your idea.” Baekhyun smirks as he lightly kisses the corner of Sehun’s mouth. “But I like you even more…” he whispers.

 

 

_**|day fourty|** _

 

 

One would think that working for more than a month with somebody, those two people would manage to finally get along better and form some sort of professional relationship. But one would only think that.

“Tell me the schedule for this afternoon. And have you arranged the meeting with that Korean company for tomorrow night?” Chanyeol asks.

“Yes and it’s right on your desk, Mr. Park.” Baekhyun says, not even once glancing at the other from his computer.

“Mr. Park? Really?”

“You are my boss, aren’t you?” Baekhyun asks.

“Yes but-”

“Then it is Mr. Park for me.” he says.

So for Baekhyun, things are happening in the exact opposite way.

“Alright, Byun.”

 

 

_**|day fourty two|** _

 

 

“What’s up with you and Chanyeol? I’ve seen his girlfriend’s ass too much this damn week. Like…too much. Does she even do some work or what?!” Lisa asks.

“Nothing. We’re just…more professional.” Baekhyun shrugs.

“Huh?”

“It’s not like we were friends or anything like that.”

“You surely are not just friends with Sehun though. You jerk!!” she says, slapping Baekhyun over the hand. “At least one lame thank you that I’ve helped the two of you get together.”

“Thank you.” Baekhyun says.

“Mr. Park!” Lisa yelps and Baekhyun suddenly turns around to be face to face with Chanyeol.

“Byun. Do you have those tickets for that-” Chanyeol starts gesticulating.

“For the ballet show? Yes, sir.” Baekhyun says just as Lisa stares at both of them with eyes so big that they threaten to pop right out.

“Good. You’ll be the driver.” Chanyeol says and this is the time for Baekhyun’s eyes to run off.

“What?”

“Dress nicely.”

 


	10. |day fourty two| - |part two|

“Are you really his designated driver?” Kyungsoo asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Shut up. It’s not like I had a choice.” Baekhyun says.

“You could have said no or hired yourself an actual driver with actual driving skills.” Kyungsoo smirks.

“Funny.”

“Extremely. You know what it will be funnier?”

“If you tell me…”

“Chanyeol falling asleep halfway through the show.” Kyungsoo says.

“Why are you telling me this?”

“Because he will fall asleep and he only dragged you here to make another one of his stupid jokes. That’s all.” Kyungsoo says, taking a pack of cigarettes from his pocket with one hand and with the other searching through another one for the lighter.

“I knew that!” Baekhyun says, feeling all the blood gather to that annoying little vain above his temple.

Only if he didn’t feel like peeing since he left home, maybe even the news would feel less uncomfortable.

“But what’s the joke?” he asks, shifting from one foot to another as he tries to press his thighs together. Suddenly, the need is unbearable, the bathroom too far away and the annoyance too big.

Kyungsoo shrugs, blowing some smoke that somehow gets exactly into Baekhyun’s face.

“Byun!” he hears and when he turns around, he sees Chanyeol walking towards him, with Solar by his side. “Hope you’ve parked the car.” he winks.

“Yes, sir.” Baekhyun says, glancing back at Kyungsoo.

“What was the name again…for-”

“Swan Lake.” Baekhyun says, knowing as much about ballet as he might know about Pluto.

But he starts to think, he knows more about Pluto.

“Well. Then, come on.”

“Where?”

“In the theatre.” Chanyeol says with a smile, a smile that makes Baekhyun’s bladder extremely unhappy.

“But I’d need a-”

“I have an extra one.”

“Perfect.” Kyungsoo says, squeezing Baekhyun’s shoulder. “I suppose this is the joke.” he whispers to him.

“Great.”

“Come on. Let’s go.” Chanyeol says.

After only 30 minutes of watching dudes in white tights jumping on the scene as their jewels are somewhat dangling and poking through the thin material, Baekhyun thinks that he might burst. Or that his bladder might and then that would be one heck of a joke.

“I need to go to the bathroom.” he whispers to Chanyeol and in the end, he doesn’t even know why.

He isn’t 5 years old asking his mother if he could do something, but he sure as hell acts like one.

“Great. I’m coming too.” Chanyeol says and with that, Baekhyun stands up and immediately, his bladder screams, if it could, in pain.

There’s an almost run towards the bathroom, as he tries to still press his thighs together and not let go in the middle of the hallway.

“You are really red.” Chanyeol says just as Baekhyun thinks that he might have entered heaven.

“Shut up.” he hisses. “Don’t you have anything to do?” Baekhyun asks as he realizes that Chanyeol is neither pissing nor doing anything else related to a bathroom.

“I only needed an excuse to get away from there. Who would have thought that ballet and tights are so…boring?” Chanyeol asks.

“Yeah. Who would have ..thought.” Baekhyun says.

“At least Kyungsoo has his smoking and Solar actually likes it.” Chanyeol says.

“Great.” Baekhyun says.

He walks towards the sinks and covers his hands in too much blue soap that drips everywhere and smells surprisingly like his childhood.

“So…”

“I’m done.” Baekhyun says.

“I don’t get what I’ve actually done to make you so angry with me.” Chanyeol says and Baekhyun stops from his walk.

“Nothing. Let’s go.” Baekhyun says.

“Come on. 2 weeks ago we were friends.” Chanyeol says.

“We were not friends. You are my boss and I am your employee, not your friend. We were never friends. And I didn’t want to be friends with you anyways.” Baekhyun says.

“You said friend too many times.” Chanyeol laughs.

“And?”

“Baekhyun…”

“Yes?”

“Would you forgive me for whatever I have done to upset you so badly?” Chanyeol asks, sitting right on his knees on the wet bathroom floor, exactly in front of Baekhyun.

“Stand up.”

“Forgive me.”

“Stand up, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun says, steps forward and grabs the other’s arm to attempt to lift him up.

But as it proves, his force is close to zero.

“Say that you forgive me.”

“I forgive you. Now stand up because this is weird.” Baekhyun says.

Chanyeol bursts into a wide grin and finally he stands up, probably too close to Baekhyun.

“So…we could go eat ice cream instead.” he says.

“Then why the heck bother coming to this thing that you don’t even like?” Baekhyun asks.

“Needed to look smart for this General Manager from China. He came here too and I only need to be for those breaks, the beginning and end.” Chanyeol says. “So. Ice-cream? There’s a place 5 minutes away from here and I suppose that in 15 we’ll be back in the room staring at tights and firm butts once again.” he laughs, opening the bathroom door for Baekhyun.

“Fine.”

“I like Chocolate ice cream.”

“I like Vanilla.” Baekhyun says.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

_**|day fourty two-part three|** _

 

 

“This is already dripping all over my fingers.” Baekhyun laughs as he stares down at the melted ice cream covering them.

Without much thought (luckily) he brings them to his mouth and licks them before he rather quickly realizes that Chanyeol is staring straight at him. Or at his mouth. But in this moment, it doesn’t really matter.

“What?” he mumbles, suddenly turning red.

“Nothing.”

“Oh.”

“This ice cream is really nice…”

“It’s a nice night.” Baekhyun tries to say but the words barely come out.

“There’s no stars.” Chanyeol says.

“We should…hurry.”

“Oh.”

“You have nice fingers.”

“What?” Baekhyun almost yelps.

“Thin and…you know…nice.” Chanyeol blurts out, shoving half of the wafer cone into his mouth.

“Oh…thanks?”

“Weshdkfkkhrsj.”

“What?” he asks.

“I said that we should probably hurry.” Chanyeol says and when Baekhyun glances at him, he notices that he has chocolate all around his mouth.

“Wait a sec.” he says.

“Huh?” Chanyeol whispers, and then, Baekhyun rapidly rubs it off with his thumb as the other’s mouth is slightly agape and his breath is somehow so hot on his fingers.

“Now it’s okay.” he smiles.

“Oh. Thanks.”

 

_**|day fourty three|** _

 

 

“Let’s go for a walk!” Baekhyun grins, dragging Sehun off the couch.

“You are happy.” the other smiles, kissing the top of his head.

“Oh…maybe.” he smiles once again, walking towards the door. “Come on!! It’s too nice outside to sit in the apartment. I want Chocolate ice cream.” he says, glancing at himself in the mirror.

“Okay…” Sehun laughs. “I’m taking Vivi too.”

“Perfect!! We could go in the Mercury Park! Maybe we’ll see the squirrels or something. The last time I saw squirrels.” he quickly says, still looking at his flushed cheeks and sparkling eyes.

 

 

_**|day fourty four-morning|** _

 

 

“Baekyun. I need that report asap. And deal with those dudes from Marketing. I don’t have time for them too. And get me a reservation for tonight at Blue Hill.” Chanyeol says as he storms inside their shared office.

“A reservation for…how many?” Baekhyun asks as his heart starts beating a little bit faster.

“2.” Chanyeol says without even looking back at him.

“Yes. Of course.” he says, attempting (poorly) to suppress a smile.

 

 

_**|day fourty four-evening|** _

 

 

“I’ve made the reservation. It’s at 7 so…” Baekhyun says, shifting from one foot to another.“

"Oh. Good. Great.” Chanyeol smiles, looking up at Baekhyun.

“Okay…I’ll just finish those e-mails and then I’ll…”

“Oh. Baekhyun. Can you buy a flower bouquet for me? Some pretty flowers…roses maybe? Women like roses, right?” Chanyeol says and suddenly, if it could, in a gesture of extra dramatism-Baekhyun’s heart would stop.

“Oh. Sure. Roses. Roses are pretty.”

 

 

_**|day fourty four-some dozen minutes later|** _

__

 

“Are you his mail boy now?” Kyungsoo asks, just as Baekhyun is climbing the stairs towards the building.

“No. He just asked me to buy…some nice flowers.” Baekhyun says.

“For Solar, right?” Kyungsoo asks, blowing some smoke into the air.

“I don’t know, okay?! Probably.” Baekhyun says, glancing at the red roses.

“I’ve told you to keep your distance.” Kyungsoo shrugs as he throws the stump on the floor that he crushes with his foot.

“And I am. I don’t know what you are talking about.” Baekhyun says, feeling once again his heart beating a little bit faster.

“Don’t play stupid. You obviously have feelings for that entitled idiot.” Kyungsoo says, lightning the second cigarette.

“You are…pissed.” Baekhyun says.

“Maybe.” the other shrugs.

“Look. I have no ‘feelings’ for him, alright? I’m in a relationship that makes me extremely happy and this is only a damn job. If he had pissed you off, that’s your problem. Not mine. So stop putting words into my mouth.” Baekhyun says between gritted teeth as he makes another step.

“What words?”

“Cha-Chanyeol…” he mumbles, as he sees the other right in front of him.

“Nothing…”

“I was just saying that your suit is ugly.” Kyungsoo shrugs.

“Oh.” Chanyeol grins. “The flowers are really nice. Thanks.” he says, walking towards Baekhyun and stopping a couple of centimeters away from him.

When his fingers wrap around the bouquet, they lightly brush over Baekhyun’s, who flinches.

“Have fun.” he smiles, stepping away.

“Thanks…” Chanyeol says and with that, he walks away towards his car.

“Right. I’m putting words into your mouth.” Kyungsoo smirks.

“What’s your problem?!” Baekhyun asks.

“None.”

“Are you jealous or something? He’s supposedly your friend.”

“Yes. He is. But not at work.” Kyungsoo says.

“What the heck is that supposed to mean?” Baekhyun asks.

“Nothing.” Kyungsoo shrugs and walks away leaving Baekhyun rather dumbfounded than anything.

“Right.” he whispers.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't particularly know how i've managed to surprise even myself with how random and unexpected this story is, but i'm not complaining

**_|day fourty seven|_ **

 

 

“At 10 you have a meeting with the board and you also need to present that new operational plan.” Baekhyun says as he enters the office, drops some papers on the other’s desk and turns around to leave.

“Are you alright?” Chanyeol asks.

“Yeah. Yeah. Sure.”

“I have some news.” Chanyeol laughs. “I’m pretty sure they’ll make Kyungsoo as the new CEO today.” he says.

“Oh. But…why?” Baekhyun asks.

“Let’s just say I haven’t been up to my game this year. And they don’t need that.” Chanyeol says.

“So…then, what will you do?” Baekhyun asks, suddenly remembering Kyungsoo’s words.

“If they do offer my position to Kyungsoo, I’m resigning. Taking the year off. Do some travelling.” Chanyeol says.

“Oh. And me?”

“He has no reason not to still keep you as his assistant. You’re great at your job, don’t worry.”

“Oh…”

“I should get ready for the meeting.” Chanyeol smiles, but Baekhyun thinks that it is a forced one as well as his.

 

 

**_|day fifty|_ **

 

 

“No slacking. No gossiping. No relationships with any of the employees in this company. Get it?” Kyungsoo asks as he is walking around the office.

“Yes, sir.”

“Perfect. Other than that, your attributions are the same.” he says as he sits down at the desk and when he glances up he still sees that questioning and slightly surprised look on the other’s face. “What?!”

“He is your friend.” Baekhyun says.

“This was not my decision, but the board’s. I’m far more competent and I charge less.” Kyungsoo says. “It’s better for you this way. You were both being distracted anyways.” Kyungsoo says.

 

 

**_|day fifty three|_ **

 

 

“You are being distracted. And gloomy.” Sehun says as he is seeping from his Mocha Latte, something that Baekhyun hates with a passion, as well as, surprisingly, many of the things that Sehun seems to like.

“Huh? I’m fine.” Baekhyun laughs, looking once again at Kyungsoo’s schedule right in front of him.

“You’ve been rewriting that thing for 2 hours. And I actually glanced at the clock. Let me take a look.” Sehun says, moving over the table to take the papers.

“No.” Baekhyun yelps, placing them on his knees. “I’ve made this yesterday. He didn’t like it. So I made another one and he said that it sucks too. So…” Baekhyun says as his head falls on the table. “I hate this job!”

“You like the job.”

“No, I hate the job.” he whispers.

“But wasn’t Chanyeol your boss?”

“Used to be. But the board replaced him with Kyungsoo. So now I have Satan as my boss.” Baekhyun whispers. “I could resign. And start selling fake watches again.”

“Stop it. You’ll do fine. You just need to get used to Kyungsoo’s style. He’s not as bad as he seems.” Sehun says, sitting up from the table. “Come on. Take a break.”

“I can’t take a-” and then his phone suddenly starts ringing and Baekhyun jumps in surprise. “It’s Satan.” he sighs. “Yes. Sir. No, sir. Of course.”

 

 

**_|day fifty five|_ **

 

 

“Chanyeol.” Baekhyun smiles as he sees the other walking towards him with an equally huge grin.

“I have a proposal for you. It’s the craziest one ever and I won’t get mad if you say no because you have every reason to say no. But I hope you won’t say no because this is the coolest thing ever!” Chanyeol says just as Baekhyun thinks that maybe he has lost his mind eventually or that the replacement has actually killed his last brain cells.

“Okay.”

“Go with me around the globe. For one year. Just you and me.” Chanyeol says.

“What?!”

“Resign, pack your things and go with me.”

“I have no money for that.” Baekhyun says as he bursts out in laughter as it feels like the best thing to do right now.

“I’ll pay for everything. You just need to say ‘yes’.” Chanyeol says.

“But…” Baekhyun smiles, glancing at his hands. “I mean…you could go with your girlfriend.”

“She…kind of broke up with me when she found out that I’ve been replaced by Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol says.

“Oh.”

“Please say yes.”

“I…” Baekhyun whispers.

“It’s going to be the adventure of our lives. Besides Kyungsoo…and that’s complicated right now…I consider you a good friend. Please…it’s just one year and then we’ll go back to our normal lives and normal jobs after I’ll be like Phileas Fogg and you’ll be like Passepartout in that book and…” Chanyeol says with another smile that is slowly beginning to fade until there’s only a sad kicked puppy look on his face.

“Chanyeol…I…you can’t ask me to give you an answer right now. It’s a year after all and I have a good job that I actually like. I have an apartment and a boyfriend and-and…my life is good. It’s good so…“

"Okay. Alright. I get it. I mean…I said I wouldn’t get mad because you’d say no. I was positive you’d say no after all. I mean-I hoped you wouldn’t say no because after all you sold those damn watches to half the department and you didn’t care about it and I hoped…” Chanyeol trails off.

“I didn’t say no. And this is different. You’re making me give up on a lot of things. ” Baekhyun says, taking a step forward.

“I know but you don’t look pleased with the idea.”

“I-”

“You don’t. Sorry.” Chanyeol laughs, scratching the back of his neck as he takes a step back.

“I’m surprised. That’s all.”

“I know…sorry. It’s-it’s a totally stupid idea and you’re right to think that it’s stupid. You’re too nice not to say it right now. That it sucks. Because it’s stupid and crazy…” Chanyeol mumbles until he remains silent and not even Baekhyun knows what to say at this point when his heart seems to be beating a little bit too fast and maybe he’s actually hyperventilating for all he knows.

“It’s not stupid. And she was a total jerk for dumping you for that. She didn’t deserve you.” Baekhyun says after a while.

“I know…it’s okay. I don’t think she would have liked my idea anyways.”

“I like your idea. It’s just so…sudden.”

“I know. Think about it, okay?” Chanyeol asks, looking up at him.

“Alright. I’ll think.”


	13. Chapter 13

**_|day fifty five-part two|_ **

 

 

“You’re what?!” Sehun asks as the glass of beer is still hanging halfway through the air, in its way towards his mouth.

“I was just…it was just a thought.” Baekhyun says.

“That’s a year, Baekhyun. A damn year being away God knows where with your ex-boss?!” Sehun says, placing the glass on the table.

“I didn’t say that I’ll do it.”

“But you surely do think about it.” the other huffs.

“I-I could see the world for free. That’s what most people won’t be able to in their lives. It’s a chance.” Baekhyun says, waving his arms around.

“We’ve been together for barely a month. What am I supposed to get out of all of this?” Sehun asks.

“I…” Baekhyun whispers.

“Does it mean that we’ll break up or…what? I like you. I’ve made myself pretty clear from the beginning anyways. But you haven’t.” Sehun says.

“I don’t know.” Baekhyun whispers, looking down.

“Do you actually like him?!”

At his words, Baekhyun looks up and chews on his bottom lip until it bleeds out.

“You like him. That’s why you want to do it. Not because of the experience. But because it’s fucking him. You know. You could have been honest from the beginning.” Sehun says as he walks away towards the entrance door.

“Sehun. Don’t be like this. I-I like you. I could fall in love with you. Please.”

“That’s not enough. I’m your-you couldn’t have him so you settled for me in the meantime…I hate being used. And that’s what you’ve done with me.”

 

 

**_|day fifty six|_ **

 

 

“I’m coming with you.” Baekhyun says exactly when the door to Chanyeol’s apartment opens and so, half of the sentence is caught off by the noise made by the hinges, so the only words that the other hears are “with you”.

“What?” Chanyeol laughs.

“I’ll be your Passepartout. And you’ll be my Phileas Fogg.” he says and Chanyeol covers his mouth with both hands. “Say something, for fuck’s sake!” Baekhyun shouts.

“Okay.” Chanyeol grins. “Okay. Perfect. We just need to figure where we’ll be going first.” he says.

“London. I’ve always wanted to see London.”

“Okay. Perfect.” Chanyeol grins.

 

 

**_|day fifty seven-morning|_ **

 

 

“I quit.” Baekhyun says, as he dramatically puts a piece of paper on Kyungsoo’s desk which is quickly taken by the air from the air conditioning into a micro tornado which catapults it right on the floor.

“What?!”

“I quit. I’m going with Chanyeol around the globe. Like in that freaking book by Jules Verne.” he says with a grin.

“Oh. Are you out of your damn mind?! And I mean, both of you?” Kyungsoo asks, raising an eyebrow and stopping from everything he was doing.

“No. Totally sane.”

“You’ve lost your mind, Baekhyun. You have an excellent job with excellent prospects of being promoted. You-you have an apartment and…why would you…”

“Adventure. Thrill. Just live a little.” Baekhyun says.

“I’m realistic. You don’t have money for such an idiocy.”

“Chanyeol is paying.”

“Oh. Great. So he’ll become bankrupt in less than a year. Fantastic. Just fantastic, honestly.” Kyungsoo sighs.

“Why do you care right now?”

“Because he is my dumb friend who makes stupid decisions that will bite his damn ass in the end. I’ve just found him another CEO position in a different company. They would hire him in an instant.” Kyungsoo says, looking straight into Kyungsoo’s eyes. “If you think that..this-” he waves his hands around-“will make him fall in love with you…Baekhyun. He won’t.”

“I-I-I’m not doing it because of that.” Baekhyun says but rapidly, all the joy leaves his body.

“Yes, you are.”

Baekhyun breathes out and makes a couple of steps through the office, glancing back at his desk, still cluttered with all his stuff.

“We are leaving in 3 days for London. He is doing it anyways. Whether I go with him or not.” Baekhyun says.

“Of course. It’s Chanyeol. Look. I know you think it is a good idea, that maybe he’ll realize what an amazing and wonderful boyfriend you’d be. But Chanyeol is not as oblivious as you think he is. He knows about the way you feel about him. And he’s doing absolutely nothing about it. Maybe he’s scared, maybe he doesn’t know what crap to say that won’t sound so terrible. I don’t know.” Kyungsoo says, sighing.

“I’m still doing it. Whether or not you think it’s stupid.” Baekhyun says.

“Fine.”

 

 

**_|day fifty seven-evening|_ **

 

 

“How did it go?” Chanyeol asks.

“Smoother than expected.” Baekhyun says.

“So he didn’t say anything. He didn’t try to make you change your mind?”

“No.”

“Oh. That’s weird.” Chanyeol shrugs.

“Have you talked to him?”

“Neah. It’s pointless. But I’ll call him when we arrive in London.” he says, sitting down on the couch.

“What about your pets?” Baekhyun asks.

“Oh. Fuck!” the other shouts, coming to both feet.

“Maybe Kyungsoo…”

“Yeah. I’ll call him now.” Chanyeol says.

 

 

**_|day sixty|_ **

 

 

“Okay. Passport?”

“Checked.”

“Wallet?”

“Checked.”

“Phones?”

“Checked and…checked.”

“Neck pillow with giraffes on it?”

“What the fuck, Chanyeol?!”

“What?! I need to be comfortable or less my neck will ache for an entire week.”

“Checked.”

 


	14. Chapter 14

_**|day sixty-part two|** _

__

 

When Baekhyun thought that all his bad luck was being shipped into space by the SpaceX, it is proved to him that he was wrong in thinking so, too quickly.

“You’ve never been on a plane before?” Chanyeol asks with extreme surprise on his face that makes his eyes bigger than usual.

“No. I mean, yes. But when I was 1 year old and dragged on a damn plane by my parents who were just moving here. Don’t tell me you remember anything from when you were…1.” Baekhyun says as he can already feel his mouth becoming watery-and not because of food or anything else-and maybe even his stomach grumbling in anger.

“Of course not!” Chanyeol laughs but then he suddenly stops when Baekhyun digs the fingers of his right hand in his arm while with the other he covers his mouth.

“Brndjdksksm…”

“What?”

“Bwjwkkfkdkbwk…”

“Oh. You’re going to puke. Excuse me. My friend is about to puke.” Chanyeol says to the flight attendant who quickly hands him a big brown paper bag. “Thank you!” he smiles and shoves it right into Baekhyun’s face.

Needless to say, the whole ordeal lasts for about half an hour as most of the people around them offer only disgusted looks that after some minutes tend to turn into pitying ones as Baekhyun still hasn’t let go of the bag.

“Uhm…are you still alive?” Chanyeol asks as he gently pats his back and holds the other’s bangs out of his eyes.

“Peachy…my throat…I want some water.” Baekhyun mumbles, but suddenly, he pukes once more.

“Excuse me. Can you bring us some water and maybe a pill or something? He hasn’t stopped yet.” Chanyeol says to the same flight attendant.

“Of course.”

“Chanyeol…”

“Yup.”

“I hate planes.” Baekhyun mumbles.

“In two hours we’ll be right in London and you’ll be…” and then, Baekhyun pukes once again.

 

 

_**|day sixty-some hours and puking episodes later|** _

 

 

“Land.” Baekhyun says, breathing out.

“Next time you’ll take the pills before we get on the flight.” Chanyeol says.

“Don’t say…”

“Come on…we might not take the plane, after all.” Chanyeol says, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

“What do you mean?”

“I was thinking that we could-I mean, I could buy a car. And make it a road trip.” he says.

“Oh…”

“You don’t like my idea?” Chanyeol asks, stepping aside.

“I do. But isn’t it too expensive?”

“You don’t need to worry about that.” Chanyeol says.

“Chanyeol. I’m already living off of your money.”

“And I said that you don’t need to worry.”

“But-”

“Just shut up.” Chanyeol bursts out in laughter, covering his mouth with one hand. “Have you just licked it?!” he yelps, taking a few steps back.

“I’m hungry since I’ve emptied my stomach…” Baekhyun says.

“Pizza?”

“Fiiine…” he says, rolling his eyes.

 

 

_**|day sixty-some more hours later|** _

 

 

“This room looks sooooo comfortable.” Baekhyun says, throwing himself on the bed. “Gosh. You should feel this. It’s so damn soft. And it even smell like expensive shit.” he mumbles, shoving his head in the white pillow.

Chanyeol laughs and sits down right next to him, looking down at the starfish shape that Baekhyun has adopted.

“That’s more than half of the bed.” he says, pinching the other’s side.

“What?!” Baekhyun giggles.

“I need to sleep too, right?”

“Oh. Here?”

“Here. Where else?” Chanyeol asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh.”

“Come on.” he says.

He stands up and switches off the lights, plunging the room into darkness.

“Chanyeol…”

“Huh?”

“Can you keep the light on?” Baekhyun asks, looking up at him.

“Why?”

“I can’t sleep in…I don’t like sleeping with the lights off.”

“Oh. Okay.” Chanyeol says.

After a while, Baekhyun feels the bed shifting next to him and then the duvet is slightly being pulled from his hold.

“‘Night.”

“Sleep tight.” Baekhyun sighs.

*▪*

“Baek…” Chanyeol whispers after a while.

“Huh?”

“Are you scared of the dark?”

“Yes. No. I don’t know.” he mumbles, yawning. “Why?”

“I can’t sleep.” the other whispers.

Baekhyun turns around on the bed, this time facing Chanyeol who has his eyes open and stares blankly at the pillow.

“Do you regret this?”

“No.” Chanyeol laughs. “I’m just…disappointed.” he says.

“You are not way worse than me.” Baekhyun says.

“Well…your job wasn’t taken by your best friend…” he says. “And your girlfriend didn’t dump you because of that.”

“So that was about.” Baekhyun laughs. “No, but I’m practically jobless and homeless right now not to say that my parents have no idea that I’m in London with my ex-boss.” he says. “We are both…a bit fucked.”

Chanyeol laughs, rubbing his eyes with both hands. “Where do we go next?”

“Wherever.”

“Paris.”

“Fine…but we haven’t even seen London yet.”

“We have plenty of time.” Chanyeol laughs. “God. My mother will kill me when she finds out.”

“Your mother?”

“I’m 32 and by this time she really thought that I’d be married with 2 kids and a steady job. Not…unemployed and globetrotting.” he says, pressing his head into the pillow.

“Well. You’re doing it with me.” Baekhyun smiles. “So it’s fine.”

“You sure?”

“Yes. I’m positively sure that this is the best thing that has happened in my life. So just shut up and let me sleep.” Baekhyun says, but smiles nonetheless and glances at Chanyeol.

He suddenly has this stupid urge to maybe close the distance and probably fuck a trip that has barely begun. So he doesn’t do it, but thinks about it for a (long) while.

“Baekhyun…”

“What?”

“Fluffy dreams.”

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

_**|day sixty three-morning|** _

 

 

The wind is blowing, bringing with it the ‘fresh’ scent of oil from French fries and the perfume of sweat on a surprisingly hot spring day. Chanyeol’s fingers are sweaty and clammy on the railing of the ‘train of hell’ as he likes to call it, and when he brings one hand to his mouth, he grimaces at the scent.

“Baekhyun…when is it over?” he asks as he squeezes his eyes shut to the point where he isn’t sure they will be able to unstick.

“In a bit.” the other laughs. “I’m here.” he says, grabbing one of Chanyeol’s hands to hold it into his.

“Don'tdoitdon'tdoit. I’ll fall.” Chanyeol mumbles, grabbing the railing once again. “Fuuuuuck!” he yells as he feels the insides of his stomach travel up to his mouth.

“Just a little moooore!!” Baekhyun yells as the train is rapidly descending and that’s the exact moment when Chanyeol decides to open his eyes.

“Fuckfucfuck. I’m going to die! I’m going to die.” he whispers and then, slowly, the train is losing speed until it eventually stops.

“It’s over. Can you walk?” Baekhyun asks.

“Yes. No.” Chanyeol says when he realizes that his legs are probably made out of gelatin by now.

“Okay. Hold onto me.” Baekhyun says just when a mother with her child glances at them with a questioning look on her face. “Some adults don’t like heights and speed, okay?!” he snaps.

“That wasn’t necessary.” Chanyeol says.

“Totally.” Baekhyun says. “Here. Sit.”

“Baek…” Chanyeol whispers before he places both hands over his mouth.

“Don’t tell me you are about to puke. Oh, come on…bag. Plastic bag…ughhh!” Baekhyun mumbles, walking around until he spots a kid around twelve with a big straw hat on its head. “Perfect. Hey, can I borrow it?” he asks but doesn’t really wait for the answer because he quickly grabs it and runs with it towards Chanyeol. “Puke in this.” he says and the other doesn’t wait any longer.

Fortunately, the whole ordeal doesn’t last too long as Chanyeol is quickly back to most of his mental capabilities.

“Is this…a hat?” he asks.

“Yup.”

“Did you steal it?”

“I actually asked nicely.” Baekhyun grins.

“This is…”

“It is not stealing. Now throw it in the garbage.”

“I can’t believe you.” Chanyeol says.

“Well. I did sell fake watches so…”

“Should I know anything else about you?” he asks, sitting down once again as a woman is furiously walking in their direction, with the same child holding her hand and crying.

“That I need fifty pounds?” Baekhyun asks just as she starts yelling at them.

“Here. 50 pounds. And I’m sorry about the hat but my friend really needed to puke. You know. He drank waaaay too much last night. And smoked some…you know.” Baekhyun winks at her and instantly, she turns around on her heels and leaves with a disgusted and terrified expression on her face.

“See? Done.”

“Baekhyun…” Chanyeol whispers.

“What?”

“You can’t do things like this…like it’s okay.” the other says.

“It’s fun. And I did nothing bad. I paid for the hat and we didn’t need to hear her complain. Don’t be like this.” Baekhyun smiles, leaning on the other’s shoulder.

“Baekhyun…”

“I’m sorry. But I cannot help it sometimes. It’s too much fun. So lighten up. You are Phileas Fogg, set on the adventure of his life. Now. Let’s continue it.”

“Baekhyun.”

“Look. This is how I am. So if you don’t like it, bad for you because it means that you chose the wrong person to do this with.” Baekhyun says, sitting up and looking down at the other.

 

 

_**|day sixty three-night|** _

 

 

“Baek…” Chanyeol whispers as he sits down on the bed next to a seemingly asleep Baekhyun. “I know that you are awake.”

“Huh?”

“So…can we talk? About today?” he asks.

“What is it to talk about?”

“You are sulking. That’s one thing.” Chanyeol says.

“I’m just tired.” Baekhyun whispers.

“I don’t regret doing this with you. And I like the way you are. It’s just that…sometimes you are…too much for me?” Chanyeol says, sitting down on the bed to stare at the white ceiling.

“What?” Baekhyun laughs as he turns around on his side.

“You don’t give a damn. And I give a lot of them.”

“Well. Just because I don’t look like I give a damn it doesn’t mean that I don’t.” Baekhyun says. “I give a damn about a lot of things.”

“Like?” Chanyeol asks.

Baekhyun shrugs, closing his eyes. “Like…I was scared that my new boss aka you, will think that I’m an idiot or something.”

“I did not.” Chanyeol laughs.

“Or…that’s a good one. For an entire week I thought that I was followed by bad luck. And that freaked me out.” he says, smiling. “I just act like I don’t care. But I do. Like right now. Being on this…trip with you kind of freaks me out a bit.”

“It freaks me out too.” Chanyeol laughs.

“And I act like I did today because I give too many damns and I’m scared and sometimes I have no idea what to do…so I do something extremely stupid.” he says and suddenly, as if to prove his point, another one stupid things pops into his head.

But he closes his eyes and tries to think that Chanyeol isn’t right in front of him, on the same bed as him, looking just as good as always.

“Tomorrow we are buying a car.” Chanyeol says.

“What?!”

“You heard me.” he laughs.

“You are out of your mind.” Baekhyun says.

“Maybe.” Chanyeol laughs. “You said that-”

“I didn’t say that you should become bankrupt because of me.”

“You’re only thinking about yourself.” Chanyeol grins.

“Really?” he asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Really.” Chanyeol tris to say with a serious mine on his face.

But then, just to erase that seriousness, a pillow is thrown right in his direction, landing exactly on his head.

“You did not just do that!!” he shouts and grabs the second pillow, with which he starts hitting Baekhyun.

“This is…not fair!!” Baekhyun mumbles between giggles. “I’m smaller.”

“Not by that much!”

“I give up-I give up! Stooooop it!!” he shouts, pushing the pillow and Chanyeol away to the edge of the bed.

“I’m going to fall!!” the other half laughs before he grabs Baekhyun’s hand who is pushing him with his legs until Chanyeol is on the floor and Baekhyun only halfway on the bed.

“Never trust the small ones.” Chanyeol says.

“What is that supposed to mean?!”

“Never trust the small ones.”

“That’s it. You are sleeping on the floor tonight.” Baekhyun grins, poking his tongue at Chanyeol.

“What is that supposed to mean?!”

“What you’ve just heard.”

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not exactly proof read, oh well

|day sixty four|

  
  
"PutthehandsonthewheelforGod'ssake!!" Chanyeol mumbles as he grabs the steering wheel with a hand and not so surprisingly, the car rapidly turns to the right.

  
"It was 2 seconds, so stop being this paranoid chicken all the time." Baekhyun laughs.

  
"I am not." Chanyeol says.

  
"This damn convertible is freaking awesome!"

  
"Like the one you bought with the-"

  
"Shut up. Paris, here we come." Baekhyun shouts, waving a hand through the air.

  
  
|day sixty five|

  
  
"You are one heck of a messy person." Baekhyun says as Chanyeol has been trying to find his phone charger for nearly two hours.

  
"I am not."

  
"Are you sure?"

  
"Come help me."

  
"We don't need phones anyways."

  
"Yes, we need them. How else would you have ordered those 6 pizza at 12?" Chanyeol asks.

  
"Borrowed the neighbor's phone or something."  Baekhyun says.

  
"Sure."

  
"Come on! Don't sulk! We'll find the charger! Mais nous somme á Paris et ici le french kiss est-" and Baekhyun starts gesticulating being at loss for french words-"just start looking for the damn charger." he finally says.

 

  
|day seventy|

  
  
"Where the fuck are we?" Baekhyun asks as he attempts to read a map while Chanyeol's GPS tells them that they are somwhere in the middle of the lake.

  
"This is not working." he says, hitting the device on his leg.

  
"Of course it's not." Baekhyun sighs. "Excuse me! Do you know where the heck we are? Like...country and town wise?" he asks.

  
"Austria. Offenburg."

  
"Oh. Thank you." he smiles. "See? Not in the middle of a lake."

  
"I'm never letting you drive again." Chanyeol says.

  
  
  
|day seventy three|

  
  
  
"How could you miss the border with freaking Italy?!" Chanyeol shouts.

  
"I DON'T KNOW, OKAY?" Baekhyun shouts too.

  
"And now where are we going?"

  
"Slovenia?"

  
"I actually wanted to see Italy." Chanyeol says.

  
"Later. We have one damn year to see everything."

  
  
  
|day eighty|

  
  
  
"Did you just do it again?" Chanyeol asks as the car suddenly stops somewhere that looks like the middle of nowhere in the middle of a pitch black night.

  
"You were asleep and I honestly can't read a map. Or anything. So...it's somewhere, alright?"

  
"We should sleep and see tomorrow. Maybe we could turn back." Chanyeol says.

  
"No. We don't turn back. Turning back means bad luck."

  
"I feel like it is already following your ass." Chanyeol laughs.

  
"Go back to sleep." Baekhyun says, slapping Chanyeol over the arm.

  
"So you can get us in a damn forest or something where a serial killer could kill us?" Chanyeol asks and then he bursts into laughter  when Baekhyun pretends that he was shot in the neck and rolls his eyes as his head falls down on the seat.

  
"Exactly. Now stop panicking like a chicken." Baekhyun says. "We could sleep in the car."

  
"But...why?"

  
"Do you see anywhere we could sleep in except for the car?" he asks.

  
"No..."

  
"Then?"

  
"But the roof..."

  
"We can see the stars. Come on." Baekhyun says as he stops the car on the edge of the road.

  
"Can you get it underneath that tree?" Chanyeol asks while he yawns.

  
"Your order is my command, sir." Baekhyun laughs as he starts the car once again and not only does he stop the car underneath the tree but also behind it and some bushes.

"This is pretty neat." Baekhyun says.

  
"We could sleep on the back seat." Chanyeol says as Baekhyun's eyes become a little bit bigger.

  
"Like...both of us?"

  
"No...me and half of you." 

  
"Alright...we should get the blanket from-"

  
"I'm onto it." Chanyeol says as he quickly jumps off the car and runs towards the trunk of it. "Here." he throws it on the back seat and then comes back next to Baekhyun. "I want to sleep.  Come on."

  
"Oh. Alright. But I hog the blanket."

  
"Baek. I know." Chanyeol smiles.

  
"I can sleep-"

  
"It's fine. I'm so tired that it doesn't even matter. Plus...it's a bit creepy anyways."

  
"Why?" Baekhyun asks.

  
"It's dark and...lonely." Chanyeol says as he sits down on the back seat waiting for the other to come right next to him.

"Where are we?"

  
"Romania I think. Or Ukraine. Still not sure." Baekhyun laughs as he presses his chest to the backrest.

  
"Okay..." Chanyeol sighs and suddenly, one arm wraps around Baekhyun's middle. "Is it alright?"

  
"Yeah...yeah." Baekhyun whispers.

  
"Okay..." Chanyeol whispers too.  
Baekhyun covers his hand with his own, shutting his eyes close as Chanyeol's chest is pressed right on his back and he can feel his heartbeat.

  
"Baek..."

  
"Huh?"

  
"This...this is okay, right?"

  
"Right. Totally fine." Baekhyun whispers.  
  
  



	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another poorly edited chapter (sorry)  
> am i turning this emo? i have no idea...  
> did i listen for too many times on my way back (10hrs) to uni to twice-tt? yup, totally.

  
  
_**|day eighty one|**_

  
  
  
"Did you hear that?" Chanyeol suddenly says as he wakes up from his sleep and almost falls down on the floor of the car.

  
"Wha...at?" Baekhyun mumbles.

  
"I heard something." Chanyeol whispers. "That!" he almost yells. "That..."

  
"That's...that's a freaking owl, Chanyeol." Baekhyun says.

  
"It sounded like something from hell."

  
"Go back to sleep." Baekhyun says and then, he feels the other's arm wrapping even tighter around his body, pressing himself into him until Baekhyun can feel almost everything. Almost.

 

  
_**|day eighty two-evening|**_

  
  
"This is sooo freaking cool!!" Chanyeol yells from the horse.

  
"Yeah...it is." Baekhyun smiles.

  
His horse decides to stop and chew some grass on the edge of the country road and even though he tries everything (only calling his name, which is Storm), the horse simply doesn't want to move.

  
Another more unfortunate thing is the language barrier, and not exactly between him and the animal, but between him and the owner of the horse.

  
So, what is left for him to do is point towards the horse and make unhappy faces while Chanyeol is laughing at him.

  
"Haven't you heard of a dictionary?"

  
"Shut up." Baekhyun mumbles.

  
"You shut up." Chanyeol says.

  
  
_**|day eighty two-night|**_

 

  
"This is kind of perfect." Baekhyun says as he blows over his fish in the plate.

  
"It kind of is." Chanyeol says, taking a bite of the 'mic'*. "This is good." he whispers.

  
"And the stars are...on the sky." Baekhyun laughs, shifting imperceptibly closer to Chanyeol, but enough to almost hear the other breathing and chewing on his meat.

  
"Vă place?*" somebody sitting around the fire asks them.

  
"Huh?" Baekhyun mumbles and instead, Chanyeol grins and shows them two thumbs up.

  
"You're cute." Chanyeol says with a mouthful.

  
"If you talk like this, I won't understand you."

  
"I said that you are cute."

Chanyeol says and glances at Baekhyun; the warm light coming from the fire is illuminating his face, somehow creating a halo around his head, softening his features so that he looks a couple of years younger.

  
Baekhyun smiles and looks up, right at a shooting star.

  
"Make a wish. Quick." he whispers and he shuts his eyes close.

  
"Done." Chanyeol says.

  
"Me too." he whispers. "What did you wish for?"

  
Chanyeol shrugs but comes even closer to Baekhyun, taking his hand into his own. He glances down at it and Baekhyun too. When he glances up, Chanyeol is already looking at him.

  
"I'm happy that you are here with me." he says.

  
"Me too, Chanyeol. Me too...Chanyeol?" he whispers.

  
"Huh?"

"I think..." he says, but then he stops himself when his heart starts beating faster and his hands is sweating so badly that the grip on the other's fingers is getting looser and looser.

The grass is itching him through his trousers and he suddenly has the need to move from that place as the fire is too close and warm.

  
"Can we...go for a walk?" he asks and Chanyeol nods.

  
"Are you alright?" Chanyeol asks.

  
"Yeah...I mean. No but I am. I don't know." Baekhyun laughs.

  
"Baek..." Chanyeol says and stops right in front of him.

  
"I think that I love you." Baekhyun says.

  
"Whaa..." Chanyeol whispers.

  
"I love you. A lot." he says.

"...but."

"Say something. Something else, Chanyeol. I've just confessed my freaking feelings for you and you just look...at me like-like..." Baekhyun says.

"I-I...you love me." Chanyeol whispers.

  
"Alright. You know what?! Forget it. Just, forget that I said a fucking thing." Baekhyun shouts, walking away.

  
"Baekhyun."

  
"Kyungsoo was right. I only came with you because I thought that you mighy fall in love with me. But you didn't." he says.  
  
~  
  
*the first thing is some sort of grilled ground meat rolls made from beef, lamb and pork (which in my opinion tastes like crap but all the guys i know love them)  
*do you like it?


	18. Chapter 18

  
  
_**|day eighty two-later that night|**_  


  
  
"What the fuck are you doing?" Chanyeol yells just as Baekhyun is throwing the last piece of clothing in his backpack.

  
"Packing."

  
"For where?!"

  
"Home. If I could find a damn airport in this damn country." Baekhyun says.

  
"You're childish." Chanyeol says.

  
He grabs Baekhyun's hand but the result is only the fact the he gets his other hand slapped. Multiple times.

  
"Says the king of it, running away from the failure of his life that represents being replaced as CEO by your fucking best friend." Baekhyun says. "What best friend is that, anyways?"

  
"Baekhyun..."

  
"No. I'm done. You have no guts to confront anything in your fucking life. And having a shit ton of money doesn't excuse you." Baekhyun says as he starts walking away from the car.

  
"Baekhyun!"

  
"Stop saying my name. It's annoying and people are staring at us." he says just as a couple of dogs have started barking.

  
"You have nowhere to go at this hour. Like this. There's no cab or..."

  
"I want to go home. Without you." Baekhyun says.

  
"Wait till morning and then-"

  
"I can't wait till morning. I've told you that I love you, even though you are dumber than a rock sometimes, and you said nothing. Not even a fuck off. We've known each other for quite a while now, and I suppose anyone with a half a brain would have realized that I have fucking feelings for your dumb fucking ass." Baekhyun yells in the middle of the small country road. "Shut up, you dogs."

  
"Baek..."

  
"Stop it!!" Baekhyun yells but Chanyeol grabs his hand and this time, the other's grip is strong enough to keep him into place.

  
"I-I-I'm not gay or bisexual or...I'm-I-I've never even thought that I might ever like guys. Never. I-I-don't find the hot dude from the gym hot or...I don't feel like-I-I--I don't feel gay or anything because...it's just...I like you. A lot. You're better at being a friend than Kyungsoo has ever been."

  
"Thought soo too." Baekhyun huffs.

  
"I care about you. A lot. And I like sharing a bed with you and hugging you and sleeping on a tiny ass car seat next to you...but I don't know if that's enough...to make me...like be into guys or not. I'm not sure if I'm into sucking dicks and  God knows what else. But I like you. A lot. And I've known that you might...like me. Too. Or more than just like me but trust me, it's scary. Really scary to not screw this up with you...doing or saying something wrong or inappropriate or...I don't know how I like you. But I do." Chanyeol says.

  
"God. I'm so happy these people cannot understand anything that you've said. It didn't even make any sense." Baekhyun says.

  
"Please don't leave. Please. I'm...I don't know what to say...because if I hurry and I say something I didn't mean...I wouldn't be able to take those words back. And I don't. But I want you to stay. Please." Chanyeol says.

  
"That's kind of not enough." Baekhyun says and starts walking once again.

  
"Baekhyun..."

  
"I've told you that I'm in love with you and you-"

  
"And if you are...why can't you just wait for me...help me figure this out?! If you love me?"

  
"Because I'm tired and you should have figured shit out a while ago. You either love me or you don't."  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't want to take them both out of character with this declaration. baek is impatient and cannot accept smth in between. on the other hand, yeol is not necessarily reserved, but probably more scared of all the implications of him confessing smth he doesn't feel.  
> i need them to be imperfect, like real people do and hopefully, it's somewhere along those lines.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haven't been feeling extremely inspired with this chapter and i wouldn't say that i'm too pleased with the way it turned out but...welp, i cannot honestly think of anything better.  
> in a way it feels quite anti climatic, esp after their whole going on an adventure thing but usually, when the writing of a story takes me more than 1-2 weeks, i tend to lose that inspiration and excitement that were pushing me in the begining of it.

  
  
|day eighty three|  
  
  
  
"Baekhyun." Chanyeol says to Baekhyun who is staring down out of the window. "I called at the airport and they still had free seats for the flight to New York. It's tonight, at 8:30 and I can drive you there. If we leave right now, you'll catch it in time."  
  
"Okay." Baekhyun says.  
  
"Baek..."  
  
"I just want to be home. Alright?"  
  
"Okay..."

  
  
  
|day ninety|

  
  
  
"No, I won't give your job back so stop loitering outside of my office." Kyungsoo says after he has sighed for the tenth time in 5 minutes.  
  
"Please. I was stupid."  
  
"Now. You are, have been and will be stupid. Just like Chanyeol. Now. Would you get out?"   
  
"I'm kind of broke." Baekhyun says.  
  
"And is that any of my fault?"  
  
"No, but-"  
  
"Then..." Kyungsoo says, now between gritted teeth.  
  
"We are friends."  
  
"No, we are not friends. Absolutely not. It is entirely not my fault that you haven't listened to me."  
  
"Pretty please?! I will not disappoint you ever again or run away with rich guys. Please..." Baekhyun says.  
  
"No. Get out before I call Security."  
  
"You wouldn't dare."  
  
"Yes, I would."  
  
"Fine...I guess that you would." Baekhyun mumbles.

  
  
|day ninety one|

  
  
  
"Jongdae...my dear friend." Baekhyun grins just as he places his suitcase down right in front of the other's apartment door.  
  
"You know that my girlfriend is jealous and-"  
  
"Crazy. It's for a couple of weeks until I find a new job and place to live in. Please." he says, batting his eyelashes.  
  
"That...won't work on me. But because I've known you for far longer than anyone with a brain cell should know you. Fine." Jongdae sighs.  
  
"Perfect."

  
  
  
|day ninety three|

  
  
  
"You have someone at the door!!" Jongdae yells.

  
"Who?"

  
"Tall, quite handsome and smells like expensive crap from meters away. Take your guess." he says with a grin.

  
"Then there's no one at the door."

  
"Yes, there is because I'm already tired of you living in with me." Jongdae says and with that, he opens the front door. "He's on the couch, unshaved and looking the worst he has in years. So, do your magic and get him out of my apartment."

  
"Uhm...than-hi?!" Chanyeol mumbles as he walks inside.

  
"Just...don't screw it up." Jongdae says.

  
"I'll try?!" he says.

  
Chanyeol walks inside the living room and comes face to face with a Byun Baekhyun he has never seen in the ninety three days he has known him. Covered in a big blanket, with a console in his hands and three bags of chips (all cheese flavored) opened around of him, he much rather looks like a mouse in his small little hole in the wall, then a former assistant of a CEO.

  
"Hey..."

  
"What?" Baekhyun snaps.

  
"Came to see how you are doing." Chanyeol says.

  
"I thought you were still on your...adventure." he says.

  
"You are one hell of a damn selfish person, you know that, right?" Chanyeol asks.

  
"Why?"

  
"Because you only think about yourself and what YOU want. Not about what I would want too. YOU want at the snap of a finger to have a good job and a luxurious apartment and a perfect boyfriend without you doing anything about it." he says.

  
"That's totally not true. And if you only came here to start a fight, start it elsewhere." Baekhyun says, suddenly closing the game.

  
"Yes, it is. You say that you have feelings for me-"

  
"Had feelings for you."

  
"-but you are not one bit willing to be patient with me. I-I-this is new to me and not so much for you. But wasn't it hard the first time for you too?! To do something that you've never thought that you'd do?"

  
"You've known all this time about how I felt but you did absolutely nothing. It's not like you've tried. Just kept hiding behind the finger, hoping that your gross feelings would eventually go away, right?!" Baekhyun shouts as he throws the console right on a bag of chips.

  
"Baekhyun..."

  
"Why did you come, anyways?"

  
"For you. I don't give up as easily as you do." Chanyeol says.

  
"I'm only realistic." Baekhyun shrugs.

  
"And I'm too. But you are negative. Just...let me try."

  
"Chanyeol..."

  
"I freaking came all the way here for you. That must make you feel something." Chanyeol says.

  
"Don't get so ahead of yourself!" Baekhyun laughs and throws a pillow at the other's head.

"Is this a yes?" 

"It's a pillow, you idiot!" Baekhyun laughs.

"So, it's a yes."

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is."


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am actually rather happy with the ending for this fic. I wanted something sweet and light hearted, to match the general tone of it. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for your lovely comments! ❤❤

  
  
|day ninety eight|  
  
  
  
"What is this supposed to be?" Baekhyun asks as he is walking right next to Chanyeol throught the park at an ungodly hour (2 pm) when he would rather just sleep and complain about his miserable existence.

  
"A picnic."

  
"Oh. Is this some kind of date that is not a date but it's a date?"

  
Chanyeol shrugs and steps on the grass, walking a little bit further until he reaches a green mat with a cooler bag placed onto it.

  
"There's too much sun." Baekhyun says and sits (not exactly very gracefully onto the mat).

  
"I could move this underneath a-"

  
"It's fine. I can just..." Baekhyun whispers and crawls until he's right next to Chanyeol.

  
He the proceeds to place his head and half of his body on the other's lap and close his eyes.

  
"Now it's good."

  
"Uhm...and the food?"

  
"You can feed me." Baekhyun grins, pinching Chanyeol's thighs.

  
"You'll choke and die."

  
"And then you'll go to jail and be haunted by me for the rest of your life." Baekhyun says and after a couple of seconds, they both burst out in laughter.

  
"Kyungsoo refuses to talk to me."

  
"And give my job back."

  
"How would he..."

  
"I was a good assistant. And he's a total ass. You go find a better job than him and maybe find me one too because seriously, the springs on Jongdae's couch have honestly started to fuck with my poor back." Baekhyun says.

  
"I have grapes. And...strawberries. And sandwiches. And-"

  
"Grapes sound perfect." Baekhyun smiles.

  
"Oke." Chanyeol says, taking some in his hand and then placing one between Baekhyun's lips.

  
"Don't choke and die." Chanyeol says.

  
"If I choke and die it will be on something else." Baekhyun says still not looking at him.

"Another one?" he pouts.

  
"Fine..." Chanyeol says and when he does the same thing as with the first grape, maybe his finger slips or maybe Baekhyun is too quick, but suddenly, he feels something warm and wet around his index (aka Baekhyun's lips).  
As any other sane and not 'perverted thoughts central person' Chanyeol poorly attempts to do something about the situation that makes him turn 100 different shades of red, but the only thing that happens is that Baekhyun's teeth lightly dig into his finger.  
"Bae...khyun..." Chanyeol whispers and eventually, the other lets go.

  
"Huh? These grapes are really sweet." he says.

  
"Baekhyun..."

  
"What?! I'm actually trying here, alright? But you act like I'll turn into the Hulk or something if you touch me more...whatever." he says, suddenly standing up.

  
"It's..."

  
"I know. You are scared and this is new and blablabla. But I'm not patient. At all. And with you I'm supposed to be. I know. And I'm sorry. Really. But this is so damn frustrating, you know?!" Baekhyun says, pacing around.

  
"Sorry...you can..."

  
"Neah. The mood is gone. Give me a sandwich." Baekhyun says and sits down once again, this time one meter away from Chanyeol. "Thank you. Now. So. I've known Jongdae since...like third grade. And in high school he got this girlfriend that honestly is worse than a leech. She's totally and utterly creepy and stalker like and..."

  
  
  
|day ninety nine|

  
  
  
"Is this real life?" Baekhyun asks as he sits on the bed. "When I think that I have to go back to that fucking couch..."

  
"You could sleep here...tonight. And the next nights...if you want." Chanyeol says.

  
"Sleep meaning..."  
"Just sleep for now." Chanyeol laughs.

  
"Can I marry your mattress?"

  
"Baek..." Chanyeol smiles, coming closer to him. "I'd like to..." he whispers, kneeling right in front of Baekhyun who is sitting on the bed.

  
"If you are thinking about asking me to marry you the answer is damn no. If the improbable sex that we might have in like 100 years is bad, then I'm stuck with that and let me tell you that I cannot tolerate bad sex. So don't even think about proposing to me. We haven't even kissed. I mean...what the fuck are we, cause I don't understand?" Baekhyun says in one breath.

  
"Can I...I mean...I'd like to...you know, of course I'm not proposing because that would be weird but I just, you know, only if you want to kiss you." Chanyeol says.

  
"Oh. But are you 5 or what?"

  
"Why?"

  
"It's not like I have tentacles or something." Baekhyun says.

"My lips are as soft as a girl's. Softer even cause I use lipbalm everyday. And they taste like cherries."

  
"Oh."

  
"So..."

  
"I might screw it..."

  
"You act like you've never kissed someone before."

  
"I like you and I want it to be good. I want you to like it..." Chanyeols says.

  
"You are honestly 5 with all of this shit. And I'll like it no matter how gross it is...because it's you and it doesn't really matter, alright? I mean...it does. But it doesn't, alright?" Baekhyun says, touching Chanyeol's face. "As long as I have you by my side...I don't care, Chanyeol. We don't have to do anything if it makes you uncomfortable, alright? We can just sit and stare at the ceiling and say bad jokes...and hold my hand. Alright?"

  
"Alright..." Chanyeol gulps down.

  
"Okay..." Baekhyun smiles.  
"I don't understand why I'm like this because-" but his words are cut off by Baekhyun's lips that lightly touch his own just as his hand cups the other' face to bring it a little bit closer.

  
  
|day one hundred|  


  
"Is that really really real what I see?"

  
"I guess..." Chanyeol mumbles. "But it cannot be."

  
"I know, right?!" Baekhyun says.

  
"But it's really them."

  
"But Lisa...and Kyungsoo. The Satan himself?" Baekhyun asks.

  
"Love is in the air."

  
"Shut up. You've almost fainted last night." Baekhyun laughs.

  
"But your lips really taste like cherries."

  
"I would tell you what else tastes like cherries."

  
"They saw us." Chanyeol yelps.

  
"Yeah. It's because of your Dumbo ears."

  
"They are not that big."

  
"I do hope that something else is bigger than your ears." Baekhyun laughs and then, he leans into Chanyeol's side as he intertwines their fingers together.

  
"Baek..."

  
"Just a joke. Just a joke. I know I said that we are taking it slow." Baekhyun says.

  
"Okay..."

  
"What does slow mean to you, though? Because it might mean different things to both of us." Baekhyun says witha grin.

  
"Just...not this week or-"

  
"Got it. Really slow...then."

**Author's Note:**

> tell me in the comments what you think about it :)


End file.
